Mi sueño eres tú
by McrLoVrfan
Summary: Edward se había ido durante siete años al exterior a cumplir sus sueños, cuando regresó, todo había cambiado. Bella sufrió en secreto su amor no correspondido por Edward durante el instituto. ¿Seguirá Bella enamorada de Edward después de todo este tiempo?
1. El Regreso

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**El Regreso**

* * *

Era un día bastante lluvioso en Seattle, me hubiese impresionado realmente si estuviera soleado. Me encantaba respirar el olor de la lluvia y sentir el frio viento rozando mis mejillas, típico de la clara llegada del otoño.

Hacía 7 largos años que había dejado a mi familia y mis amigos, en busca de mi futuro. Al salir del instituto, me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar medicina en Oxford, eso gracias a mi honorable camino en la educación. Fui admitido gracias a mi potencial y mis dotes académicos y no iba a dejar que una oportunidad de ese calibre se me escapara de las manos.

Así que me fui persiguiendo mí sueño, y dejando todo atrás, restándole importancia, pues todo lo que quería en ese momento era _"Triunfar" _y tenía todos los medios para lograrlo.

Mi madre Esme estaba muy deprimida por la separación que acarreaba irme a estudiar al extranjero. Pero como siempre su bondad era infinita y me apoyaba al 100%, mi padre por su parte estaba lleno de orgullo de que yo quisiera seguir sus pasos como médico, y también recibía su absoluta aprobación. Sin embargo no todo es color de rosa y no todos estaban tan contentos con mi marcha.

**----Flashback----**

-¿Te marchas? ¡DIME QUE ESTÁS DE BROMA EDWARD! –Chilló mi pequeña hermana Alice escandalizando a todos los que estaban en el restaurante.

-¡Shh! Calla Alie… no estoy bromeando hermanita, me han aceptado en Oxford, ¿Puedes creerlo? –Mi voz sonó algo petulante.

-No, NO, ¡NOO! – Sollozó Alice desesperada.

-Calma, calma, ven aquí- Me acerque a ella y la abracé fuerte, porque la noticia le había afectado enserio.

-No, Eddie, por favor, no juegues conmigo, ¡¿Cómo me dejas?!- Se lamentó, y mi corazón tembló, por hacer sufrir a mi adorada hermana, quien era menor que yo por dos años.

En ese instante entraron en la cafetería el resto de mis amigos, Jasper y su hermana Rosalie, Emmett y Bella.

Jasper se percató de inmediato de que Alice estaba mal y se apresuro en preguntar.

-¿Qué le sucede Edward? –Preguntó con algo más que preocupación, yo sabia que el sentía algo por ella, algo me lo decía.

Todos saludaron y mostraron su preocupación hacia Alice, quien parecía inconsolable.

-¡Edward diles!, Cuéntales por qué estoy así…

Todos se interesaron inmediatamente.

-Es que chicos, los he citado aquí, para darles una noticia. Obviamente a Alice no le ha sentado nada bien…

-¿Qué tienes, alguna enfermedad terminal o algo? –bromeó el idiota de Emmett.

-¡Calla Emmett! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas? –Se quejó Bella, que siempre salía en mi defensa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? –Añadió Rosalie, lanzándole a Emmett una mirada envenenada, una mirada cargada de significado.

-Pues, ¡Me han aceptado en Oxford! ¿Pueden creerlo? –Mi voz sonó llena de petulancia de nuevo, un sentimiento que definitivamente se filtraba inconscientemente porque no era algo que quisiera demostrar.

La mirada de todos me dejo muy claro que habían entendido el significado de mis palabras a la perfección, me iría por 7 años a estudiar en un país que queda al otro lado del mundo…

Alice soltó un sollozo y se abrazó mas fuerte a mi cuerpo, Jasper de inmediato le acarició consoladoramente la espalda. Sus expresiones fueron de tristeza, pero de apoyo. Me llamo la atención que la única que no dijo nada fue Bella. Me perdí en sus ojos turbios por las lágrimas que no quería derramar y en su boca aún abierta por la sorpresa…

**----Fin del Flashback----**

Y aquí estaba yo de nuevo. En Seattle, la ciudad que me había visto crecer, de la cual había partido con tantos sueños, ahora, en su mayoría cumplidos. Me moría de ganas de abrazar a mi madre, sentir el abrazo orgulloso de mi padre y escuchar la estridente voz de Alice. Sin obviar que esperaba reencontrarme con mis amigos, ahora hombres y mujeres. Había mantenido el contacto con ellos, por supuesto, pero era muy difícil estar al día. Pues teníamos un montón de horas de diferencia entre nosotros y no es que nos sobrara el tiempo puesto a que todos estábamos siempre súper ocupados.

Me había enterado que poco después de mi marcha, Jasper y Alice habían iniciado una relación, ¡Ya lo sabia yo! y también sabia que él la merecía absolutamente. Nadie mejor para mi pequeño demonio que Jasper Hale. Por otro lado, con todo el furor que se armo con la relación de Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rose, habían declarado que tenían un par de meses saliendo, pero querían mantenerlo en secreto hasta que fuera todo muy seguro. Me alegraba mucho que mis amigos y mi hermana estuvieran tan felices.

Sin embargo, mi vida amorosa era muy pobre. Durante mis años en la universidad, estaba muy claro que no quería entablar una relación seria con nadie. Pues me quería centrar 100% en mi carrera y así fue. Pero siempre hubo chicas, eso si.

El movimiento de las puertas automáticas me hizo cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos, al darme cuenta que estaba entrando en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y sentí un estremecimiento, y un extraño fuego al ver a mis padres y a todos mis amigos, con una gran pancarta que decía:

**_¡BIENVENIDO A CASA EDWARD! ¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS!_**

Empujé el carrito donde venia mi equipaje lo mas rápido que pude y vi a mi pequeña hermana correr hacia mi. Se aplastó contra mi pecho en un gran abrazo. Uno de esos típicos de ella, que te hacían sentir como si perdieras todo tu espacio personal. Y luego todos alrededor de mí, dándome calurosos abrazos y besos, con sincera alegría. Me di cuenta que estaban todos menos Bella.

Camino a los coches les agradecí.

-Muchas gracias, ha sido genial verlos ahí a todos, bueno a casi todos… ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunté preocupado.

-¡Ah Bella! Casi lo olvido Eddie… me ha dicho que te dijera que lo siente mucho, pero no puede salir mas temprano de la cafetería, dijo que le hubiese encantado ver tu cara de sorpresa- Me explicó Alice, y yo repliqué confundido.

-¿Cafetería?

-Si, Bella ha inaugurado hace poco una cafetería, en la calle principal. Le ha estado yendo muy bien- Esta vez fue Jasper el que me explicó, pero igual no entendía.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado con la universidad? –Pregunté.

-Aaash… No fastidies hermanito, después le pides a ella que te ponga al tanto, ¡apresurémonos! ¡No quiero que se haga tarde! –Exclamó Alice pegando saltitos.

-¿Tarde para qué? –Exclamé.

-Para tu fiesta de bienvenida por supuesto- Se carcajeó Emmett quien venia detrás escuchando todo.

-Oh oh- me quejé, estaba reventado por el viaje y tenia que asistir a una fiesta que no tenía en mente. Obra de Alice, por supuesto.

-Hermanito, no seas aburrido… bueno, esta vez mi madre me ha convencido para que sea algo muy intimo, por eso será en Swan's Coffee, y seremos solo nosotros- Alice se rió entre dientes y me dieron ganas de abrazarla, ella no había cambiado nada en absoluto.

-¿Swan's Coffee?, imagino que debe ser la cafetería de Bella- Razoné.

-Exacto, adorarás ese lugar, es precioso- Soltó Rose, y me despeinó cariñosamente.

-No has cambiado nada en lo absoluto Edward, sigues estando igual de clásico- Me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-Pues, pensamos que quizás vendrías con una chica inglesa perfecta, con la cual te casarías en unos años. O temíamos que dicha chica, te hipnotizara y te hiciera querer quedarte permanentemente allí… eso nos ponía a todos con los pelos de punta.

-Ahahaha- Me carcajeé. Y no comente nada al respecto. No quería hablar sobre mi vida amorosa nula.

Nos pusimos en marcha, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se fueron a sus respectivas casas a 'Ponerse decentes' como había dictaminado Alice. Y nosotros, la familia Cullen, nos habíamos dirigido a la nuestra.

Nuestra casa estaba perfecta como siempre. Mi madre había hecho unas cuantas modificaciones notorias, pero permanecía con la esencia que siempre había tenido. Era mi hogar, pero no lo seria por mucho, ojalá que a mi madre no le ofendiera el hecho de que quisiera mudarme.

Apenas llegamos Alice tomo mis maletas y organizo todo lo que había dentro, mas bien, seleccionó, lo que ella consideraba, 'apropiado para un doctor' y lo que no, para hacerlo desaparecer. Me volvía un poco loco el hecho de que quisiera deshacerse de la mitad de mi ropa, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos tan pronto, así que la deje que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Fui a dar una vuelta por la casa y vi que mi piano seguía donde se suponía que debía estar. Pero no me acerque a el, pues tenia mucho tiempo sin siquiera pensar en la música, y no me sentía cómodo en esos instantes como para tocar.

Al subir de nuevo Alice me sorprendió.

Había escogido mi ropa para vestir esa noche, totalmente nueva, no se de dónde había salido pero allí estaba, en mi cama, estirada y esperando por mi. Había extrañado estas cosas de mi hermana, pues en Inglaterra siempre parecía una caricatura mal dibujada sin su ayuda.

-Allí está lo que debes ponerte esta noche, el color rojo canela es perfecto para ti, realza la belleza de tus ojos… hahaha… ¡Apresúrate!, saldremos en una hora.

Y salió pitando de mi cuarto y la escuché gritar.

-¡Mamáaaa! ¿Me dejaras peinarte?...

Me reí para mis adentros, y procedí a seguir las órdenes de mi peligrosa hermana. Me di una ducha tranquila y relajante. Cuando estuve listo baje a la sala y me senté a esperar a que Alice lo estuviera. Mamá y papá estaban en la cocina. Entonces Alice bajo como un borrón por las escaleras. Y me puso una caja roja en las manos.

-Tú regalo- puntualizó.

-Eh… Alii… no te hubieras molestado. Que mejor regalo que estar con ustedes de nuevo- Le dije transparente como el cristal.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco se acercó a mi y me dijo.

-Tonto… no es un regalo para ti… es para Bella por supuesto… hoy es 13 de Septiembre, Edward, que mala memoria… la fiesta de hoy es, digamos, sorpresa para ella, aunque será en su establecimiento. Sabes que aborrece todas estas cosas de los cumpleaños, así que lo hemos 'disfrazado' con tu fiesta de bienvenida, pero es una sola fiesta con doble motivo, ¿Me expliqué?

Me sentí muy mal al descubrir que era el cumpleaños de Bella y ella estuvo trabajando todo el día. Y por otro lado me sentí peor porque yo lo había olvidado completamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ed? –Preguntó Alice impaciente por mi silencio.

-¿Bella trabaja en su cumpleaños?

-Uff, si, es una cosa horrible, lo hace cada año, busca excusas, miles de excusas para no celebrar nada. Es la persona más extraña del planeta, pero qué puedo hacer… es mi mejor amiga y la adoro…-Dijo Alice mirando al techo- Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos y pongámonos en marcha.

Nos fuimos en el_** Mercedes**_ nuevo de mi padre. Alice aun seguía soñando con su _**Porsche Turbo**_ amarillo, pero mis padres dijeron que se lo regalarían en cuanto terminara la universidad. Mi padre había insistido en comprarme cualquier coche que quisiera al llegar de nuevo a casa, pero me negué rotundamente. Si iba a tener un coche lo compraría por mis propios medios.

Llegamos a la calle principal, donde quedaban muchos establecimientos de comida y vi un edificio de tres pisos que obviamente había sido remodelado, y me hacia recordar algunos edificios Neoyorkinos, tenia buen aspecto, desde fuera, encima de la puerta había un cartel que ponía:

**_Swan's Coffee_**

Pude reconocer parqueados al frente del edificio el Jeep de Emmett, y una motocicleta, Alice me explicó que era de Jasper, su más reciente adquisición.

Alice abrió la puerta, y mis padres entraron primero, luego entré yo, y mi sorpresa fue toparme con MUCHA gente dentro del local. No esperaba para nada encontrarme con mis viejos compañeros de instituto, globos de fiesta y un montón de cosas que me chiflaron. Después de muchos abrazos, y estrechadas de manos, eche una mirada al lugar, y me pareció, exactamente como lo había descrito Rosalie, 'precioso' sentí orgullo, por mi vieja amiga Bella. Y me di cuenta que no la había visto a ella, y empecé a buscarla con la mirada.

No la veía por ningún lado y me la imaginé, huyendo de la fiesta, me reí para mis adentros, hasta que sentí que alguien cubría mis ojos con sus manos. Lo primero que note fue la diferencia de altura, yo debía de ser al menos 30 cm más alto que ella, porque esas manos tan suaves debían ser de mujer. Una dulce voz preguntó.

-Quiero que adivines quién soy…

-Bella- Dije su nombre con añoranza y me di la vuelta y la abracé, sin darme tiempo para mirarla siquiera.

La estreche contra mí, en un caluroso abrazo, y le susurre al oído:

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells.

La puse en el suelo de nuevo y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara, otra vez estaba muerta de vergüenza por ser su cumpleaños.

-Shh, Venga Edward, no estropees la noche.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, y me pareció ver que sus ojos estaban algo turbios. Luego se abalanzo contra mí de nuevo. Abrazándome fuerte.

-Te extrañé… demasiado.

Sentí un temblor, ella estaba suspirando.

-Yo también, Bells, a ti, y a todos.

Se separó de mí y me tomó la mano guiándome hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la felicité por el hermoso lugar. Se sonrojo nuevamente y nos sentamos en la mesa. Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre mí, y lo que había hecho estos siete años, sin dejarme ni siquiera preguntarles algo a ellos. Bella estaba absorta escuchando todo con detalle. Todo fue muy cómodo hasta que Rosalie retomo el tema de esta tarde.

-A ver Eddie, no vengas a decirme, que no dejaste a un par de británicas locas por ti- Dijo sugerentemente. Noté que Bella se removía en su asiento, y que Alice ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego miro el reloj y se levanto con la excusa de ir al tocador.

-Pues, no Rose, no dejé a ninguna británica loca por mi…

-Rose, cariño por supuesto que no dejo solo a un par de británicas, ¡Sino a una quincena!, sabes como es Edward, demasiado modesto –Se carcajeó Emmett.

-No es cosa de modestia, es simplemente la verdad.

-Es increíble que no hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida en Inglaterra, Edward. –Dijo Bella, era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la noche.

-Si, es increíble, pero, pienso que quizás la mujer de mi vida no se encontraba en Inglaterra, de haber sido así, hubiese existido alguna señal que me diera a entenderlo, pero no hubo nada- Su sonrisa en respuesta fue sincera. Y Rosalie pareció pronto aburrida.

Escuchamos un estruendo, y era Alice, que estaba teniendo problemas con el micrófono, del pequeño escenario que había en la cafetería.

"_Bueno chicos como todos ustedes deben saber, con una sola excepción, esta fiesta ha sido planeada para darle la bienvenida a mi adorado hermano Edward, que después de 7 años de ausencia ha vuelto a casa. Y el otro motivo de celebración…_

Note como Bella dejaba de respirar al darse cuenta de la situación, y ponía los ojos como platos, luego se llevo las manos a la cara, como avergonzada, luego estuvo intensamente colorada, se veía tonta, tratando de esconderse...

…_Y es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Bella… Venga Bella vamos, no seas aguafiestas, ven tienes que soplar las velas…_

Jasper apareció de detrás del mostrador con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, y la cara de Bella era de absoluto terror.

Rosalie la levanto y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el centro del café donde Emmett se había apresurado en poner la mesa, y yo fui detrás de ellas escoltándolas, en un segundo todos estaban apiñados en el centro y estábamos entonando las notas del _'Happy Birthday' _y Bella tenia una mascara, que no decía nada, no había expresión en su rostro, soplo las velas y recibió los abrazos de todos, pero seguía con la mascara, aproveché el momento en que todos la abrazaban y felicitaban para salir a por su regalo, que me lo había dejado en el coche para no arruinar la sorpresa. Pero escuché un alboroto dentro y me devolví.

Bella estaba tendida en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y la gente se aglomeraba sobre ella, me precipité hasta allí empujando a todos.

-¡Aléjense de ella! abran paso, ¡Permiso!

-Dejen que Edward la vea, es médico- Se apresuró a gritar Emmett.

Bella estaba pálida y fría, noté sus pulsaciones lentas, la tome en mis brazos y me apresuré a sacarla de allí.

-Debo sacarla de aquí- Dije a todos con alarma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues chicas, esta es mi primera creación que me animo a subir, espero que la historia las enganche, de igual modo me gustaría saber sus opiniones a través de los Reviews, espero de todo corazón, ¡Que nos continuemos leyendo! ¡Hasta otra!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**McrLoVrfan**


	2. El Reto

******Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.****El reto**

* * *

**El Reto**

Mi padre me dio las llaves del coche, para que la llevara a urgencias. La puse en el coche y como una flecha llegamos al hospital. Cuando me dirigía con ella en brazos hacia las puertas de urgencias, se removió en mis brazos, y abrió los ojos, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Edward?- Dijo débilmente.

-¿Bella estás bien? –Le pregunté preocupado.

-No… No podía respirar…

-Ya, esta bien, ya puedes hacerlo, ya estas fuera de ahí… -le dije tranquilizador.

-Alice quiere matarme- Se quejó, y aferró sus brazos a mi cuello, y enterró la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Estoy seguro de que no es su intención, pero de igual manera no estará arrepentida de todo esto.

-Lo sé… Lamento haber arruinado tu fiesta- Se disculpó.

-Bah, tonterías, yo tampoco quería una fiesta.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –Preguntó confundida.

-A urgencias por supuesto.

-¡No! Edward, me encuentro mejor… por favor, no armen un drama por esto.

-Bella un doctor debe verte…

-Pues, veme tú, si es tan necesario… sé mi doctor Edward- No sé que demonios sonó tan seductor en esa frase, que me hizo detenerme en seco.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella carcajeándose- No me diga doctor Cullen, que tiene miedo que su primer paciente sea su amiga –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No eres mi primer paciente- Exclamé con monotonía.

-Sí en Los Estados Unidos… así que no hay réplica…

Ok, ella quería probarme… ¿Estaría tratando de comprobar si los 7 años que estudié no fueron en balde? Eso era un reto.

-Vale –Y retrocedí en dirección al coche. Mi padre siempre carga un botiquín de primeros auxilios allí, me sentí como un completo estúpido, por no pensar en eso primero.

-¿No pensarás examinarme aquí? ¿Cierto? –Se rió ampliamente.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Se verá extraño, que me estés revisando teniendo un hospital en frente.

-Tú querías, así que te las apañas –Dije lo más sutil que pude.

Tomé el estetoscopio que estaba en el baúl y lo puse sobre su pecho. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, y me miró directo a los ojos. Y luego retiró la mirada

-¿Nerviosa? –Pregunté curioso.

-Amm… No, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó consternada.

-Pues tu corazón va muy rápido, a menos que sea una taquicardia -La perforé con los ojos.

-¿Si? Es extraño eso –Le murmuró a sus pies, robándome totalmente la visión de su rostro sonrosado.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

-Cansada, muy cansada –Levantó la vista al cielo, evitando mis ojos.

-¿Algo más?

-He estado muy estresada, desde hace más o menos dos meses, desde que inauguré la cafetería…

-¿Has dormido bien? ¿Comido bien?

-Amm… Culpable.

-Lo que te ha pasado hoy, es obra de la mala alimentación que estas teniendo, y el propio estrés, todo el cansancio, hacen que tu cuerpo se debilite. Imagino que la presión agregada, por lo del cumpleaños fue el colapso. No puedo recetarte nada hasta estar seguro de que todos tus valores se encuentran bien. Lo único que debes hacer, es empezar a alimentarte como es debido, estoy seguro de que estas anémica. Descansa mucho, y delega funciones a tus ayudantes en el café, pues eres la jefa, y no deberías trabajar tanto –Puse mis manos en su cabello y besé su coronilla. Un mar de recuerdos me invadió al recordar cuando lo hacía en el instituto.

-Vaya –Articuló en una carcajada.

Se rió por mucho rato, y yo estaba viéndola como un idiota, luego de que se le pasara el ataque de risa, me dijo:

-Edward –Colocó una mano en mi mejilla- Estoy muy segura de que serás el mejor medico que Seattle pueda tener. Incluso mejor que Carlisle.

Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme. La calidez de sus palabras me hicieron añorarla. Allí donde su mano descansaba, sentía un curioso hormigueo. Me sentí muy agradecido y complacido por haber pasado esa prueba a la que ella me había sometido. La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me sentí muy bien. En ese momento, fue como si ya no faltara nada en mi vida. Tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos de nuevo.

-Prométeme que mañana vendrás a hacerte los exámenes, que comerás y descansarás.

-Prometido –Levantó solemnemente su mano derecha, y luego soltó unas risitas tontas.

-Y con respecto a trabajar menos, llamarás a tu subordinado de confianza y le dirás que cierre él el negocio –Le dije decidido.

-Vale, pero igual deberás llevarme allí.

-Lo has prometido Bella –La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, pero Edward, vivo en el piso de arriba.

-Oh, vaya, eso es genial. ¿Vives tu sola? –No quería que mi pregunta resultara sugerente.

-Amm, si, algo así… -Sus mejillas ardieron.

-¿Algo así? –Dije curioso.

-Mí novio y yo vivimos allí –Parecía muy avergonzada.

-Oh, vaya, no me presentaste a tu novio hoy, por eso no lo imagine, creí que seguías soltera – Ahora me sentí solo. Porque creí que Bella me acompañaba en mi soltería, y que no necesitaría pasarla mal con las parejitas.

-Es que Jacob no está en la ciudad, por eso dije, 'Algo así' él nunca está… -Su voz sonó perdida y triste… e hizo que la curiosidad me carcomiera los intestinos.

-¿Nunca está? ¿Qué hace? –No quise darle mucha importancia, pero se filtro en mi voz, el deseo que tenia de probar que yo era mejor que el tal Jacob. Maldita petulancia.

-Es complicado, él es, por así decirlo, 'Cazatalentos' en una disquera. Y viaja por todo el país haciendo eso, se divierte mucho, pero tiene mas de dos años yendo y viniendo, estamos muy distanciados, y pensamos que si probábamos con vivir juntos, las cosas irían bien entre los dos, pero, ha sido peor, porque estoy más sola –Puso cara de tristeza, quise cambiar de tema para alivianar el ambiente.

-Yo me mudaré en cuanto consiga dónde –le informé.

-¿Estás de broma? No puede ser, eso hará muy infeliz a Alice, por no hablar de Esme. Primero te vas por siete largos años, y ahora que te recuperan, te largas de nuevo –Su replica me sonó a reproche, e internamente admitía que tenia razón, pero no andaría debajo de las faldas de mi madre toda la vida.

-No, no estoy bromeando Bells. Es de lo más serio. Sé que todo lo que dices es cierto, y no hay nadie que lo sienta más que yo. Pero como has dicho viví 7 años solo, y estoy muy acostumbrado a ello. Y no viviré siempre con mis padres. Así que deben entenderlo. Aparte me quedaré en Seattle, no me estoy mudando fuera del país de nuevo.

-Bien. Está bien, te apoyo. Tienes razón, fueron las mismas palabras que utilicé con Charlie.

Charlamos todo el camino de regreso. Ya la cafetería estaba cerrada, supuse que mis padres se habían ido con Emmett y Alice con Jasper.

-Gracias por salvarme de mi fiesta de cumpleaños Edward. Te lo debo –Se acercó y beso mi mejilla – Hasta mañana.

-No te salvé, tu misma lo causaste... –me reí por lo bajito- Adiós Bella –Pero entonces recordé y antes de que se bajara del coche la tomé por la muñeca. Ella se giró y su respiración era rápida, tenía una mirada expectante –Olvidé por completo entregarte… -Solté su muñeca y me estiré hasta alcanzar la caja roja que Alice me había dado en la casa –Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Oh vamos Edward –Hizo ademán de bajarse, pero fui más rápido y antes de que pudiera siquiera poner su mano en la perilla, yo ya había accionado los seguros automáticos, se giró, con ira en su rostro, hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos –No-Quiero-Regalos –Repitió la frase que ya había escuchado muchas veces años atrás.

-Entonces no te bajarás de aquí nunca, y que lástima, porque aunque sean asientos de cuero, es muy incómodo dormir en coche –La miré con perspicacia, y tenia una mueca de resignación, estiró la mano y me arrancó el paquete de las mías.

-Cómo quieras –Y empezó a murmurar mientras sacudía la caja para verificar su contenido, lo único que entendí fue algo como Cullen-Obsesión-Dinero innecesario -¿Qué demonios es? –Preguntó exasperada.

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé. Alice lo tenía preparado cuando llegué.

Bella bufó y rompió el lazo blanco que rodeaba la caja y levantó la tapa. Sacó del interior lo que parecía ser un porta retrato, pero había algo mal en el, no había foto alguna y parecía que detrás pendía un cable.

-¿Qué es? –Dije curioso.

-Un aparato, que muestra las fotos desde una USB, por medio de esta pequeña pantalla LCD –Puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a mi mejilla y depositó en ella un cálido beso –Muchas gracias. Lo probaré ahora mismo, hasta mañana Edward –Y se bajó del auto.

-Hasta mañana Bells.

Al quedarme solo en el coche, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Había sido un día demasiado largo para mi gusto, y necesitaba una cama con urgencia.

Mis padres y Alice me estaban esperando en la sala, Alice salió pitando en mi dirección me agarro por los hombros y me zarandeo un poco.

-¿Está bien Bells? ¿Cómo es que te la llevas, quien sabe a donde sin un móvil? –Dijo enojada, frunciendo el ceño de sus diminutas facciones, se veía adorable y solté una carcajada, eso me hizo ganar un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Ella esta bien! Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: Tengo en el país alrededor de 6 horas, y no he tenido tiempo para comprar un móvil aún Alice –Ella estaba preparada para replicar- Y por si se te olvida, salí tan rápido de ese lugar que no cogí el bolso de Bella, de veras lo siento si han estado preocupados –Hice un puchero algo exagerado, y Alice me propino otro puñetazo. Mis padres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Te eché de menos, pequeño demonio -Exclamé despeinando su ya despeinada melena.

-Oh, cállate... -Y me abrazó dulcemente.

Les informé que me merecía un descanso, y no se negaron. En cuanto coloqué la cabeza en la almohada me dormí...

* * *

**Hola! Há! me hubiera encantado que quedara con más suspenso, pero decidí dejarlo hasta allí, les prometo que el capítulo tres será mucho más interesante! por ahora estamos conociendo a los personajes, y sus relaciones. Oh sí Bella y Jake, son novios, ella no se muestra muy feliz ¿O sí? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Qué indican las reacciones de Bella para con Edward? ¿Lo seguirá amando en secreto? pues me encantaría saber sus opiniones, así que si no es mucho pedir, dejen sus reviews, ya saben que es la gloria de este pequeño espacio. Así que, ¡Hasta Luego!**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Laura_Yanid porque ella fué la que me animó en primer lugar a subir mi historia en , y la adoro por eso, ella sabía que era uno de mis más grandes anhelos, pero ¿Quién dijo que la inseguridad no puede ser vencida? LOL, pues 'I'm working on it' Muchísimas gracias Yue, sin duda tu apoyo, también es uno de los que más aprecio, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna persona que yo conozco en persona jamás habia leido algo escrito por mi! Infinitamente agradecida, se despide...**

**McrLoVrfan ;)**


	3. Sal, Limón y Tequila

****

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos. La trama es de mi autoría**

* * *

**Sal, Limón y… Tequila**

Al día siguiente, Alice me despertó para que desayunáramos juntos, 'En familia' como solíamos hacer hace años. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero se los debía.

Fue un gran desayuno con mis padres y mi hermana, era muy agradable recordar anécdotas, y saber que seguíamos siendo una familia. Mi madre estaba que explotaba de felicidad porque nos tenía a sus dos 'Bebés' nuevamente. Sentí culpabilidad porque desde hoy empezaría a buscar a donde mudarme, quizás eso rompería su corazón.

No fue hasta la mitad de la mañana hasta que mi padre me dijo:

-Hijo, sé que me habías dicho que no querías… bueno ya sabes, que te regalara un automóvil… pero no puedes andar por ahí sin uno, así que decidí que te lo compraría de todas maneras, y si no lo quieres aceptar como regalo, pues al menos podrás pagarlo si quieres.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ya Alice había formado berrinche.

-¿QUÉ? –Me lanzó una mirada furiosa -¿CÓMO ME HACES ESTO PAPÁ? ¡NO ES JUSTO!

-Alice, por favor… tu coche vendrá pronto. Lo prometo.

Alice hizo un mohín y se fue furiosa a su habitación. Yo seguía anonadado.

-Ehh… papá… pues…

-Shh, calla Edward y ven a verlo –me instó mi madre. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró al garaje, donde estaba mi auto nuevo. Un Volvo C30, ¡Dios mío!, me quedé maravillado con él, pues mi padre sabía que el auto de mis sueños debía ser marca Volvo. Pero definitivamente iba a optar por pagarselo.

Mis padres estaban demasiado contentos con mi reacción, y Alice, quizás me odiaría por siempre, pero yo estaba fascinado.

-¡No puedo creerlo papá! –Fui y lo abracé, y le dije que se lo pagaría. Pero primero debía conseguir trabajo en algún hospital. Su respuesta fue que no me preocupara demasiado.

Mi padre se fue a su consultorio personal, pues allí trabajaba los sábados. Mi madre a un servicio especializado de arquitectónica. Al poco rato Alice bajó preparada para la universidad y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Supongo que hoy también me toca irme en tren –Cogí su indirecta en el aire.

-Emm… pues si no lo deseas, no. Puedo llevarte si te place –Quería que se le pasara el mal humor hacia mi. Me sonrió de lado, como para demostrarme que _medio _me perdonaba y asintió.

La llevé hasta la facultad de Diseño de Modas, y estuvo muy callada durante el camino. Lo que me hizo sentir miserable.

-¿Oye puedes disculparme? –Inquirí.

-¿Qué? –Me soltó.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de esto Ali… Se lo pagaré a mi padre, ¿Vale? No lo considero un regalo, así que puedes volver a hablarme –La fulminé con la mirada.

-Es que estoy realmente molesta, pero ya se me pasará, solo debo distraerme. Adiós Edward, gracias por el aventón –Se bajó y le dirigió una mirada envenenada a mi coche, y me imaginé a mi pequeño demonio con una navaja pinchando los neumáticos, y me reí para mis adentros.

Me fastidió el pensar que debía volver a casa, y quedarme solo y aburrido. Pensé que disfrutaría de las vacaciones, pero la verdad es que tenía dos días desocupado, y me estaba volviendo loco. Me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, necesitaba un móvil, para poder comunicarme al menos. Alice era tan eficiente que había anotado los números de todos los que conocía en una libreta al lado del teléfono de la casa. Así que me distraje un rato registrándolos todos en el móvil nuevo.

Llamé a Emmett y me dijo que estaba en casa con Rose, y que ella no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lado, verían una película en plan romántico, así que descarte la invitación. Jasper estaba en la universidad, así que pensé en Bella, y decidí en dar una vuelta por su establecimiento.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando aparqué el Volvo frente a _Swan's Coffee_. Abrí la puerta y un delicioso aroma a café y especies me dio la bienvenida. _'Canela' _pensé. Vi que estaba medio lleno, no había puestos en las mesas, pero si en la barra. Vi que detrás del mostrador estaba una linda muchacha al frente de la caja, decidí preguntarle a ella por Bella.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Me atendió muy amablemente, se fijó que yo miraba a mí alrededor en busca de Bella y preguntó -¿Busca usted a alguien?

-Sí, estoy buscando a Bella, tu jefa –Y le sonreí de lado, ella se rió tontamente, luego escuché una puerta cerrarse al fondo, y la chica me dijo.

-Bueno, ella en este momento debe estar muy ocupada, hoy es sábado, está haciendo las cuentas –Debía de tener un poco más de 20 años, era muy guapa, una insignia en su pecho ponía _Maggie Ireland, _escuché que alguien detrás de ella se aclaraba la garganta.

-Edward, veo que has conocido a Maggie –Era Bella, y había una nota de irritación en su voz.

-Si, le estaba preguntando por ti –Bella lucía muy diferente del día de ayer, pues la noche pasada tenía una ropa casual, muy digna de una fiesta entre amigos. Y hoy, parecía _'La Jefa' _con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, un jersey azul rey con cuello en V y tacones muy altos. Su melena castaña enmarcaba su rostro.

Salió de detrás de la barra y me dio un abrazo, los tacones la hacían tan alta como yo, la observé detenidamente, y la verdad es que lucia preciosa. Daba un aire de superioridad que envidié. Sentí mucha curiosidad sobre el modo en que había conseguido aquello, mi escrutinio llamó su atención.

-¿Edward? –Chasqueó los dedos enfrente de mi cara y yo me reí disimuladamente.

-Lo siento, pensaba que te ves preciosa –Le dije muy sincero, luego me arrepentí al ver que se ruborizaba. Quizás le daba miedo que sus empleadas pensaran que estaba coqueteando con ella, y se formara un chisme, que se yo… mi mente era muy volátil.

-G-gracias Ed –Me sonrió.

-Es lo que pienso –Medio sonreí, y escuché que suspiraba, ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Me sorprende que me hayas venido a visitar tan pronto.

-No debería sorprenderte, recuerda que pasé siete años sin tomarte el pelo… así que me verás muy a menudo –Prometí.

-Bueno, eso hasta que empieces a trabajar, los médicos siempre están muy ocupados.

-Es cierto, por eso quisiera aprovechar al máximo con la única amiga con quien puedo compartir de verdad, los demás, están demasiado enamorados como para estar conmigo. Y me aburro demasiado, soy el único que ya no esta ni estudiando, ni trabajando –Me quejé.

-Hahaha, tienes razón en eso de compartir con el resto, compartiré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda Ed –Estrecho nuestras manos, las vi unidas, y me sentí extraño. Como ansioso.

-Pero claro, podré sobrevivir cuando tu novio esté en la ciudad. Sé que podré –Dije en son de broma, pero a Bella le cambió totalmente el semblante, así que cambie de tema – ¿Te hiciste los exámenes Bells?

-Por supuesto Edward, lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo irónicamente –En este preciso instante iba a por ellos, puedes acompañarme si así lo deseas.

-Claro, por qué no, te llevaré yo mismo.

-¡No, No! No quiero que me lleves a tu espalda Edward, como solías cargarme en el instituto, iremos en mi coche.

Me trajo el recuerdo de cuando la cargaba en mi espalda, tendríamos 14 años cuando eso. Recordar dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vale, venga vamos.

Su coche estaba delante del mío, al menos no era la horrible hojalata que tenia en el instituto, era un _**BMW Coupe 320D **_negro del año pasado, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Fuimos bromeando que aun sobreviviera el coche, conociendo a Bella ya debería ser más que chatarra. Ella alegaba que tu torpeza había disminuido, que ya podía andar en tacones aunque sea.

Sus exámenes arrojaron que estaba anémica, fue un regaño de mi parte, se notaba su arrepentimiento por haberme dejado verlos a mi y no a su médico de cabecera.

-Debes comer, Bella, ¡comer! –Y se apabullaba, sonrojada al máximo. Siguiendo otro de los consejos que le di ayer, llamo al encargado del café para que cerrara él. Y me invitó a un bar, a tomarnos unos tragos. Viniendo de Bella no me podía negar.

Llegamos al sitio, era muy decente, no quedaba muy retirado de Swan's Coffee. Se veía que no iban constructores borrachos a beber cerveza y meterse con las mujeres como en los típicos bares.

-Es el bar más decente de por aquí, y es de un conocido –Dijo como si pudiera leerme la mente. Saludó al dueño con la mano, estaba detrás de la barra. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada, el lugar tenía poca iluminación, cualquiera que no supiera que éramos viejos amigos, creería que estábamos en una cita.

-¿Frecuentas este tipo de lugares? –Pregunté algo sorprendido.

-Pues, he venido un par de veces con Jacob y los demás… -Dijo ceñuda.

-¿Por qué cada vez que hablas de tu novio, te cambia el ánimo? –No pude contener mis ganas de saber porque se sentía tan infeliz.

-Es que… -Dudó un poco –El y yo, tenemos demasiados problemas.

-¿Desde cuando están juntos? Nunca nadie me comentó sobre que tú tuvieras una relación –Me removí incómodo ante esa situación.

-Es que, pues, Jacob no es santo de la devoción de nuestros amigos. Y tenemos casi tres años saliendo y uno de esos tres 'viviendo' juntos.

-Ah vale, vale, ¿Estás muy enamorada de el? –Mí pregunta la pillo con la guardia baja porque me miró fugazmente a los ojos con los suyos como platos y dudó –Lo siento Bells, no pretendía ser indiscreto –Iba a replicar, pero su teléfono sonó.

-¡Diablos!, ¡Es él!, lo hemos llamado con el pensamiento –Puso cara de trauma, y contestó.

-Hola, cariño…

Un espasmo frio me recorrió desde la columna hasta la punta de los pies, hasta el último cabello, no supe explicarme a mi mísmo esa reacción.

-No, no estoy en casa, obviamente si no te he contestado allí...

**_…_**

-No estoy siendo irónica, es que es una tontería lo que preguntas.

_**…**_

-Discúlpame, no quería ofenderte.

**_…_**

-Yo también…

**_…_**

-No no estoy para nada molesta. Ni triste ni nada.

**_…_**

-Pues me importa un comino. No vengas con esas cosas ahora Jake por favor.

**_…_**

-En el Bar de Henry. Con Edward.

**…**

-El hermano de Alice, el que vivía en Inglaterra, ha vuelto.

**_…_**

-Si, Él mismo –Puso cara de pocos amigos por algo que le dijo su novio.

_**…**_

-¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de gritar?

_**…**_

-No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada que no deba hacer con él… es solo… mi amigo, entró a mi vida mucho antes que tú –Estaba hablando en susurros pero yo podía oírla claramente, aunque pretendía que no lo hacia.

-Si, pero las cosas han cambiado.

_**…**_

-¿Sabes qué Jacob? Puedes pudrirte en el mismísimo infierno. Adiós.

Pegó el teléfono contra la mesa, me volteé sorprendido y le pregunté.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada –Tenía las manos en la cara, como desesperada, me acerqué y la abracé. Me devolvió el abrazo, y la sentí sollozar. Estaba llorando. Desconsoladamente.

-Calma, Bella no pasa nada, todo irá bien. Estas conmigo, estoy aquí… -La besé en la coronilla. Y ella se separo de mí. Se secó las lágrimas, y me dijo.

-Quiero olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por hoy, quiero divertirme, y ser quién fui, antes de que Jake entrara en mi vida –Se levantó animadamente, fue a la barra, intercambió unas palabras con el cantinero y volvió con dos bolsas de papel.

-He decidido que quiero irme a casa. Vamos Ed…

Me tomo por sorpresa, Bella parecía tan voluble, hace cinco minutos estaba llorando como Magdalena, y ahora tenia espíritu de fiesta. Pero de querer fiesta  
¿Por qué nos habíamos ido del bar?

Llegamos al edificio donde quedaba la cafetería y el apartamento de Bella. Subimos y yo me dispuse a pillar el lugar. El apartamento, era pequeño, y cómodo, de dos habitaciones, una sala comedor amplia, al igual que la cocina, un baño de huéspedes y uno principal. Me parecía genial. Y la decoración escogida por Bella era bastante sobria, predominaban el negro y el blanco. Todo se veía perfecto.

-Vaya Bells, está realmente bonito este lugar… -Le dije.

-Gracias Ed… Espérame aquí, iré a quitarme éstos zapatos… -Exclamó señalando sus pies con una mueca.

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero después me senté en el sofá de cuero negro. Mientras esperaba, sentí que Bella salía de la habitación y pasaba a la cocina. Entró en la sala vistiendo un pijama de camisa de tiros y un short que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, en seda, color negro. No pude evitarlo, y mis ojos se perdieron en la blancura de sus piernas, llevaba el frondoso cabello suelto, se veía _Apetecible_, eliminé ese pensamiento de mi mente lo antes posible y me fijé en lo que llevaba en las manos. Una botella de tequila, limón y sal.

-¿Quieres jugar al Juego del Tequila? –Me preguntó, y la verdad es que jamás me hubiera imaginado, una invitación como esa, de parte de Bella.

-Ehh, Bells, la verdad es que… -No sabia qué decirle, pero igual sabia que no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

-Oh vamos Edward. ¡No me digas que nunca lo has jugado! –Pues la verdad es que en la universidad, solo conocí las diferentes marcas de cerveza y uno que otros cocteles que bebíamos en los clubes.

-Bueno está bien, tú ganas –Murmuré condescendientemente.

Bella encendió la chimenea, pues afuera estaba helando, eso que apenas llegaba el otoño, y su atuendo era realmente mínimo. Se sentó en el piso, encima de la mullida alfombra blanca, colocó en la mesa de café que estaba a su lado la botella de tequila, los limones, la sal y palmeó el suelo a su lado, invitándome a sentarme allí con ella.

-El juego es muy sencillo Edward. Seria más divertido si fueran muchas personas, pero esto es lo que tenemos –Hizo un gesto con las manos señalándonos a ambos, y sonrió, al hacer alusión a que solo estábamos ella y yo sentí algo extraño en la parte baja del estómago. Puede que esa idea me gustara demasiado. Pero reprimí rápidamente esos pensamientos ya que Bella esperaba mi respuesta.

-Vale, seguro que sí –Dije sintiéndome extrañamente cohibido.

-Bueno, yo te sirvo un shot de tequila en este vasito, tu coges la sal, y la metes en tu boca, es para darle sabor, pues esta cosa –Dijo señalando la botella –Es algo insípido. Luego te tomas el tequila, y después el limón, ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente –Repasé los pasos en mi mente para no quedar como un perfecto idiota.

Bella sirvió el tequila, en el vasito. Colocó a mi alcance la sal y el limón, y yo hice lo que ella me indicó. Primero la sal, luego el tequila, y el limón… ¡Demonios! Era la bebida más fuerte que había tomado nunca… me quemó cuando pasó por mi garganta, pero el sabor era agradable, fuerte y cítrico. Hice una mueca con mi cara que puso a Bella a reír como loca.

-Wow, eso ha sido ge-nial… -Exclamé, emocionado magnificando la palabra.

-Hahaha, apuesto a que sí, es mi turno… -Hizo lo mismo que conmigo, se sirvió poco de la bebida, cogió la sal, la puso en su boca, tomó el vasito con el tequila, lo vació dentro, y chupó el limón… Su mueca fue, hasta tres veces peor que la mía… había contorsionado la cara, y quedó tosiendo un poco… luego nuevamente el ataque de risa… pero esta vez, yo la acompañé. Así que esa era la gracia del juego ¿eh? Reírse los unos de los otros.

Repetimos el proceso varias veces… 3,4,5,6,7,8 veces, y la verdad es que yo ya me sentía un poco mareado, nos habíamos reído como un par de idiotas, olvidándonos del frio, y todo alrededor, Bella había picado muchos limones y había traído sal suficiente como para no pararnos a buscar más y fue una gran idea.

Me sirvió otro poco en el vasito, me lo entregó en la mano, yo podía ver que su mirada estaba desenfocada, se debía sentir igual que yo, luego hizo algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Tomo la sal ella, y la puso en mi boca, mi lengua recorrió sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta que ya no quedó mas… su mirada estaba clavada en mis labios, y yo me tomé el tequila que estaba en el vaso luego cogí el limón… sentí que debía hacer lo mismo, mi cabeza no estaba pensando con nada de claridad, cogí la sal con mis dedos, y la deposité dentro de su boca, ella lamió mis dedos, y eso arrancó un estremecimiento de parte y parte, ella tomó el vasito y luego el limón, después nuevamente nos reímos como autómatas.

De repente, la chimenea estaba sobrando, hacia demasiado calor, así que decidí, quitarme el jersey que tenia puesto. No sé cuales fueron los motivos que llevaron a Bella, a acariciar mi torso con sus dedos, pero eso hizo que mi piel ardiera en llamas… podía notar sus pechos erectos contra la fina seda… ella sirvió en el vasito nuevamente, se acercó a mi oreja y susurro:

-Ven a por la sal Edward –Exclamó en un tono definitivamente sensual, que me ocasionó espasmos en todo el cuerpo, sin contar la proximidad de su cuerpo.

**

* * *

¡Helloo! Hahaaa! Pués sé que algunas me odiarán e intentarán matarme como sea, quizás enviandome virus asesinos o cosas así! LOL! La verdad es que espero que no! :) pues todas ustedes queridas lectoras corren con la suerte de que yo tenga suficientemente tiempo libre como para actualizar diario, Sii, actualizaré a diario siempre mientras mi internet me deje. Pero la verdad es que me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews y comentarios acerca del capítulo! Agradezco mucho a las que se toman su tiempo de escribir de veras, y a las que leen y agregan a favoritos, a todas! Gracias! :) **

**Volviendo a la historia, ¿Qué sucede con Jacob? ¿Estará Bella en realidad enamorada de él? ¿Por qué Bella obvió esta pregunta? ¿Será que no le gusta hablar de su vida personal? ¿O hay otra razón? **

**Hahaha! Y sobretodo ¿Irá Edward a por la sal? Averiguenlo mañana! :) LOL! Lo prometo hahaha! **

**Please dejen sus reviews! es el mejor regalo! :) Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :) Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews en los caps anteriores! :) Gracias prima! Gracias Yue! :) **

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**McrLoVrfan**


	4. Consecuencias del Alcohol

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos. La trama es de mi autoría**

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

De repente, la chimenea estaba sobrando, hacia demasiado calor, así que decidí, quitarme el jersey que tenia puesto. No sé cuales fueron los motivos que llevaron a Bella, a acariciar mi torso con sus dedos, pero eso hizo que mi piel ardiera en llamas… podía notar sus pechos erectos contra la fina seda… ella sirvió en el vasito nuevamente, se acercó a mi oreja y susurro:

-Ven a por la sal Edward –Exclamó en un tono definitivamente sensual, que me ocasionó espasmos en todo el cuerpo, sin contar la proximidad de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Consecuencias del Alcohol**

Introdujo el dedo índice la boca y luego lo pasó por su cuello desnudo, después con el otro dedo puso la sal sobre la línea que había dibujado con el índice, no esperé a que me lo dijera dos veces, en un segundo ya estaba pasando la lengua por su cuello, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, y su respiración acelerarse, eso solo hizo que mi excitación creciera, luego tomé el vasito, y ella colocó el limón en sus labios, no necesité invitación esta vez, fui directamente y chupé el limón que ella mordía: mil descargas eléctricas salieron desde mi columna hacia todas las partes de mi cuerpo, me detuve y la miré a los ojos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la mía, luego, me tumbó en la alfombra y se poso sobre mi cuello y pasó la lengua ; mis manos se dirigieron directamente a sus caderas, ella se apartó un poco y puso la sal sobre mi cuello, mucha sal, luego de nuevo con su lengua recorrió la línea y sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar por los espasmos que llegaban desde todas las direcciones, sus pechos ligeramente presionados contra mi torso, se sentían mas firmes que nunca, eso no me ayudaba a concentrarme, luego se apartó y tomó su trago de tequila, puso el limón en mis labios, luego chupó el limón muy lentamente, justo después de haber chupado todo el jugo del limón, con una sensualidad absoluta, sus labios se fueron directamente a mi cuello, de nuevo, lo estaba besando, y yo no pude soportarlo más…

Me enderecé y empecé a besar su cuello también, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, sus pechos a la altura de mi abdomen, estaba 100% seguro de que ella no estaba consciente de la bestia que había desatado al estar en esa posición, quise poblarla de besos, besarle hasta el alma… probé sus labios ácidos y salados, adentré mi lengua en su boca, casi desesperado, por la necesidad que se acumulaba en mi interior, no pararía, no podía pensar, mi mente solo pensaba en que ella era todo lo que quería en este momento, y mi cuerpo la reclamaba con propiedad, si su cuello sabia delicioso, su boca sabía a gloria, quería tenerla más cerca, que se fundiera en mí, que fuera parte de mi sangre, mis pensamientos, mis sensaciones, la quería toda para mí. Separé a regañadientes nuestros labios solo para poder respirar, pero por mí podría morir besando a esta mujer, sus manos recorrían frenéticas y deseosas mi espalda y mi cabello, separó sus labios de los míos, y recorrió con su lengua desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, hizo el camino de vuelta y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, y un gemido se escapó entre mis dientes, y ella se rió, ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

La miré a los ojos y quise besar sus labios de nuevo, pero ella me tumbó sobre la alfombra y recorrió con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, mi cuerpo lanzaba vibraciones evidentes, donde pasaba su lengua quedaba una marca de fuego en mi piel, desabotonó mis pantalones, muy delicadamente y yo, no estaba como para andar con rodeos, me levanté y la cargué a ella conmigo, presionando mis labios contra los suyos, frenéticos… ella enredó sus piernas a la parte baja de mi cuerpo para afianzarse allí. Sus manos se soldaron a mi cuero cabelludo.

-Edward… por Dios, por Dios, Edward, no pares, te lo suplico…

Sus palabras fueron como gasolina, ardieron y no sé de donde salió el equilibrio en ese momento, y así como la tenia, enrollada en mi parte baja, la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté suavemente. Mi mente lo único que pensaba era en hacerlo lo mejor posible, no perder la suavidad, y la delicadeza aunque mi cuerpo a cada segundo reclamaba lo que era suyo con bestial pasión.

Me liberé de mis pantalones y Bella abrió los ojos como platos al verme en ropa interior, mi subconsciente quiso saber en qué estaba pensando ella, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, me eché sobre ella aplastándola literalmente, mis labios y mi lengua recorrieron la línea que había entre su blusa y la piel… ella lo tomó como una invitación, me empujó un poco y se sacó la parte superior de su pijama de seda, dejándome maravillado con la hermosura de su cuerpo, sus delicadas líneas, sus torneadas curvas, todo, e instintivamente mis labios recorrieron sus pechos, ya erectos, y ella gimió… sus manos halaban suavemente mi cabello, lo cual me encendía aun más.

Después de jugar con sus pechos, ella decididamente tomó el control de la situación, colocándose sobre mí, y dejando un rastro de llamas en cualquier parte que su cuerpo tenia contacto con el mío… sus manos fueron a parar a la parte baja de su cuerpo… luego se sacó el short y quedamos en igualdad de condiciones…

Yo le quité las bragas, las deslicé, por sus piernas, como si de una exhibición se tratase, y vaya que lo era. Ella luego, quería estar en igualdad de condiciones nuevamente, y me arrancó la ropa interior, de forma literal… ahora estábamos totalmente desnudos, sin marcha atrás… ahora sí iba a ser mía. Mi cuerpo me lo exigía, me coloqué nuevamente sobre ella, al sentirme, completamente desnudo su cuerpo dio espasmos y el mío por igual, con mis manos acuné su rostro, y la besé dulcemente, luego la miré a los ojos, quería poder penetrar en su mente, me perdí en sus orbes color chocolate, ella rompió el silencio.

-Te deseo –Y me besó nuevamente, invitándome a que no parara, introdujo sus dedos en mi cabello halando con fuerza, resultaba tan gratificante, nada doloroso, todo lo contrario, placentero.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo yo a ti –Le dije sincero, y sin más preámbulos, estuve dentro de ella…

Nuestros cuerpos formaban un perfecto puzle, nuestras respiraciones estaban acompasadas, nuestros labios, estaban sellados mutuamente, solo los separábamos para poder respirar, Bella me hacia sentir en la gloria, sus manos trazaban brechas en mi piel, las sentía en carne viva, todo lo sentía multiplicado por mil… era mil veces mejor que mis otras muchas veces, y era mil veces, más sincero, más apasionado, más delicioso.

Lentamente disfrutaba de cada movimiento que ella hacía, y solo podía gemir, y ella gemía conmigo, era como el canto de los ángeles… era mía, mía, encajábamos como si hubiésemos nacido para formar parte el uno del otro, podía sentir como se derretía en mi piel, como pasábamos a ser una unidad, cada sensación, cada beso, todo era celestial, no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, era épico, surrealista, ésta era mi utopía.

Lo que empezó siendo un juego inocente, terminó en el sexo más glorioso y placentero que alguna vez realicé… lo hice con el corazón… lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, ella debía de ser mía… esto no podía acabar…

Empecé a pensar más claramente, me estaba acostando con Bella, una de mis mejores amigas de toda la vida, le estaba dando el máximo placer, eso se veía en su cara, se sentía en sus caricias, en sus movimientos, ella en estos momentos era mía… y no sería de más nadie. Entonces la dura realidad me golpeó, como una bola demoledora. Ella no sería mía… ella le pertenecía a otro. Un gemido que provenía de lo más profundo de Bella, hizo que dejara de pensar nuevamente, y aprovechara cada segundo que podía tenerla.

Después de todo el placer que nos dimos mutuamente, sentí a Bella estremecerse descontroladamente debajo de mi, sus ojos en blanco, su respiración entrecortada, me hicieron darme cuenta que ella había llegado a la cumbre del placer, luego, yo le seguí… sintiendo fuego en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo. Besé a Bella dulcemente en los labios y me separé de ella, todavía con la mente embotada, la abracé por la espalda y suspiré entre su cabello. Me dormí en cuanto nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron.

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos una luz me dejó ciego un instante. Recordaba todo, en lo absoluto, todo con detalle, de lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo anoche. No me arrepentía de nada, me sentía, demasiado feliz, inexplicablemente mi felicidad era absoluta. Me di la vuelta para poder volver a sentir a Bella entre mis brazos, pero la cama estaba vacía. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, en su búsqueda, y estaba completamente solo en su cuarto.

No me pareció buena señal. Me levanté de la cama, y vi mi ropa a los pies de ésta, doblada.

Me precipité a un armario que había y conseguí un par de toallas. Me envolví con una y salí del cuarto. Bella estaba sentada en una butaca que estaba enfrente del mesón de la cocina. Estaba vestida con una falda color beige que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y una camisa blanca de mangas largas que se abotonaba al frente, dándole ese aspecto de superioridad digno de una jefa, su frondosa melena caoba le caía por los hombros enmarcando su fino rostro. Tenía una taza de café en las manos. Escuchó cuando salí del cuarto, y se envaró.

-Buenos días –Dije sin ocultar mi felicidad.

-Buenos días Edward, ¿Quieres café? –No esperó una respuesta, se levantó de su asiento, echó una mirada furtiva a mi cuerpo y sus mejillas se mancharon de escarlata, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en mi rostro. Sirvió en una taza mi café. Me senté en la silla adyacente a la de ella, puso la taza frente a mí y se quedó allí parada. La observé directamente a los ojos. Ella evadió mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –Fui directo, levantó la mirada, y vi sus ojos enrojecidos. Había llorado. Se había despertado y había llorado, ¡Cuando yo estaba volando en nubes de felicidad ella había llorado! ¡Qué irreal! Me sentí torpe, pero me levanté y le di la vuelta al mesón, buscando una manera de consolarla. La estreché en mis brazos. Un gesto más fraterno que sexual, o sugerente.

-Bella, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Es que anoche te he hecho daño? –La mención de lo sucedido anoche, arrancó un sollozo, desde el fondo de su pecho. –Vamos, venga ¿Qué pasa Bells?

Puse un dedo bajo su mentón y la obligué a que me mirara a los ojos, una lágrima se le escapó, y yo la atrape con un dulce beso.

-Edward, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento –Su disculpa me agarró totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Estás arrepentida…? –Mi voz destilaba desilusión…

-No, no… nada de eso –Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me clavó la mirada a los ojos –Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que pasó entre nosotros, jamás, es sólo que lo que hicimos, no está bien, no es lo correcto.

Sus palabras me hirieron, no esperaba sentirme así, recordé que ella no era mía, fue un recuerdo amargo. Terrible. Bajé la mirada, y ella seguía teniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cara.

-No puedo creerlo... –Dijo y luego empezó a reír como una psicópata.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? –Aún tenía sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro cabizbajo.

-Que tuve que hacer el amor contigo para que te dieras cuenta de lo que puedes sentir por mí –Su declaración me dejó anonadado, completamente. No sabía qué la había hecho creer eso. Ni en qué se basaba. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado obvia mi tristeza? Ella vio mi debate interno, se puso de puntillas y me besó. No puedo describir lo que sentí, cuando me dio ese beso, tan dulce, y tierno, no podía compararlo con los de anoche, para nada. Esto era diferente, no había tensión sexual, solo calidez, y… algo más. Se aparto de mí, nuevamente arrepentida, por ser tan débil.

-Tenemos que hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca Edward. Simplemente seguir el curso de nuestras vidas… -Sentí que me faltaba el aire, y no se me ocurría nada para decir sin sonar agudo como el filo de una navaja.

-Lo siento si ha sido tan tremendamente horrible para ti que quieres eliminarlo de tu memoria para siempre –Dije lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Edward, por favor, comprende. No quiero eliminarlo de mi memoria. Porque nunca olvidaré esto. Pero por favor, sigamos con nuestras vidas como estaban. Esto ha sido un error. Algo que hicimos porque estábamos demasiado borrachos –Esta vez sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Demasiado borrachos? –Me aproximé a ella y rocé mis labios contra su cuello, con desesperada pasión –Dime si estás demasiado borracha, para sentir esto…

-Ya basta Edward –Me empujó –Por favor, por nuestra amistad, olvidemos esto.

-No puedo olvidarlo Bella, no eres otra persona con la cual tuve sexo, esto significa algo para mí…

–Edward esto no puede significar nada para mí… porque voy a casarme… con Jacob. Estamos comprometidos desde hace un año –Me mostró el anillo que estaba alrededor de su dedo anular, en la mano derecha –Un inesperado nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿Por qué extrañamente sentía que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos?

-Vale, vale, como sea. –La ira que me invadió era la muestra de mi despecho. No quise demostrarle que estaba herido, pues ella también estaba triste.

Le di la espalda sin decir nada más, sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Me di un baño rápido, me vestí, fui a la sala en busca de mis zapatos y mi chaqueta para largarme y ella me dijo:

-Edward –Creo que estaba esperando que le gritara o algo parecido.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –Traté que mi voz saliera limpia, sin ningún sentimiento.

-Tengo, doscientas llamadas perdidas en el móvil, sin exagerar, todas son de tus padres, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, incluso mi padre. Deben estar pensando que te ha ocurrido algo malo. Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-No gracias, mi coche está abajo.

-¿Tu coche? No me dijiste que tenias coche –Dijo sorprendida.

-No me dejaste hablar siquiera, estabas demasiado orgullosa por el tuyo –Se sonrojó adorablemente, y mi corazón tembló, inseguro.

-Vale será mejor que aparezcas rápido… ¿Qué dirás que estuviste haciendo? –Preguntó como si hablara del clima.

-Que estuve contigo por supuesto –Su cara fue de absoluto terror.

-¡No!, ¡Edward no puedes!, no, no, sacarán conclusiones equivocadas, por favor no lo hagas –La súplica en su cara lo pudo todo. ¿Pero por qué sacarían conclusiones equivocadas?

-Vale, diré que me emborraché tanto que dormí en el coche – Las palabras fluyeron mientas aún las pensaba. Me di la vuelta y me aproximé a la puerta, una vez abierta me detuve y me volví hacia ella y le dije.

-Nadie sacará conclusiones equivocadas en todo caso. La única conclusión equivocada, es la conclusión de todo esto –No sabía si ella había captado el sentido de mis palabras pero su silencio me advirtió que así era.

Me precipité escaleras abajo. Abrí la puerta tan fuerte que se cerró de un portazo, luego me senté en mi coche, y apoyé la cabeza en el volante. Presioné el tabique de mi nariz, una maldita maña que había adoptado cuando estaba en situaciones de estrés. Pensé que mi familia y el resto de mis amigos estarían muy preocupados por mí. Así que llamé a Alice. Marque el número, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el volante, un repique, dos.

-¿Diga? –La voz de Alice estaba cargada de ansiedad.

-Soy yo Alii…

-¡EDWARD! OH POR DIOS, ¿ESTAS BIEN? –Escuché un revuelo en el fondo. Me imaginé que estaban todos juntos. Por Dios semejante lío había armado.

-Lo siento, si, estoy bien Ali…

-Te hemos buscado por todas partes, ¡Hoy mismo te compras un maldito móvil! –Dijo, y me sorprendió escuchar ese improperio de la boca de mi menuda hermana, debía de estar enfadadísima.

-Ehh, de hecho es éste Ali, lo acabo de comprar –Me mordí la lengua por mentirle a Alice.

-Vale, vuelve a casa cuanto antes, mamá esta terrible –Cortó, y me quedé con el móvil en la oreja.

Me sentí culpable nuevamente, todo había acabado mal. Maldición. Debía salir corriendo de allí, no podía soportar estar tan cerca de Bella, quien no podía ser mía, sentí las tripas arder, al recordar cuando me dijo que se casaría.

La puerta del edificio se abrió de nuevo, era Bella. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta mirándome. Respiró profundo y se acercó al coche. Yo baje la ventanilla.

-Edward. No quiero que por nada del mundo esto afecte nuestra amistad. Por favor, piénsalo. No me odies… yo no podría vivir siendo conocedora de tu desprecio –No quería decirle nada que la hiriera. Así que solo dije sin mucha convicción.

-Nada ha cambiado Bells, no te preocupes, debo irme, en casa me esperan todos –Encendí el motor.

-Vale, Te quiero –Me dio una mirada significativa, y yo di una cabezada en respuesta.

De camino a casa no quería pensar en nada, solo en mantenerme dentro de la carretera, bloqueé el malestar que tenia, no quería sufrir por nadie. Aunque no entendía para nada mis sentimientos, era imposible que todo hubiera cambiado así de la noche a la mañana, era imposible.

Al llegar aparqué el coche fuera, quería pasar por el drama de esto totalmente solo, Me apresuré a entrar a ver si decía tres palabras y me iba a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y descubrí que apenas el drama empezaba.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! –Chilló mi furiosa hermana.

-¿Qué? –Dije alicaído.

-¿Dónde habías estado hijo? ¿Por qué nos dejaste tan preocupados? ¿Estás bien?–Sollozó mi madre apretándome entre sus brazos.

-¡Te fuiste de fiesta y no me invitaste! –Me soltó Emmett con un mohín y una mueca, algo parecido a un puchero, pero no estaba de ánimos para reírme de Emmett siquiera.

-Cállate Emm –Rosalie pegó un puñetazo en el hombro del aludido y él solo pudo carcajearse más.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Solo dos días y medio en el país y ya quieres matarme de un infarto! –Sollozó nuevamente mi madre.

-Calma querida, te dije que Edward estaba bien –Mi padre tomó a mi madre por los hombros y me miró con confianza.

-Lo siento, en realidad no fue mi intención hacerlos pasar un mal rato –Dije sincero.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE?! ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO? ¿DÓNDE PASASTE LA NOCHE? –Alice estaba furiosa.

-Shh, Calma cariño… deja que el pobre descanse siquiera –Éste era Jasper. Sin duda, me ayudaría a escapar.

-En un bar, bebiendo, en el coche –Respondí con monotonía a las preguntas de Alice y me dirigí a las escaleras. Sentí que todos me seguían.

-Oh por favor, ¡Váyanse a dormir! Creí que habían pasado una noche de perros… si no es así, yo si que la pasé así que adiós –Me volví, y continué subiendo, escuché a mi madre decir.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere Pancakes? –Y luego un revuelo general.

_¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Soledad!_

Me tiré en mi cama, me despojé de los zapatos y el jersey, y me eché a dormir. En mi cabeza no paraban de dar vueltas las imágenes y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado anoche. Me atormentaban las palabras de Bella, todo. No podía cerrar los ojos siquiera. Aproximadamente después de unos veinte minutos alguien llamó a mi puerta.

-Pase –Gemí.

-Hey Ed, ¿Estas bien hermano? –Me preguntó Jazz con sincera preocupación.

-Pues, creo que sí.

-Oye Ed. A mi no me engañas, ¿Sabes? –Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Oh Dios, Jasper me asustaba de veras.

-Pues, muy mal –Dije sincero, odiaba estar en evidencia.

-¿Dónde estuviste?, esto era una locura anoche. Creían que te había pasado algo realmente malo.

-Pues debes creerme, estuve haciendo lo que le dije a Alice –Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro amigo, te creería si no se te estuviera formando un hematoma en el cuello –Dijo entre risas, y sentí vergüenza porque me había pillado la mentira, y vergüenza al recordar el placer que me había causado ese maldito hematoma, culpable de todo.

-Ehh, pues, parte de lo que te dije es verdad –El se estaba riendo pero yo no le encontraba diversión al asunto –En serio Jasper. Créeme.

-¿Quién es la chica? –Y explotó en carcajadas. Creo que me ruborice tanto que hasta las orejas las sentí calientes.

-No hay ninguna chica.

-Vamos Ed, confía en mí.

-No puedo decirte quién es –Dije la verdad.

-Oh vale, TOP SECRET. Venga Edward dime –Dijo entornando los ojos.

-Lo prometí Jazz, Lo siento.

-Vale, veo que pierdo mi tiempo. Al parecer has dejado de confiar en mi, y los ingleses te han convertido en un caballero –Dijo –Nos vemos –Se levantó. Pude sentir su enfado, vale, estaba jugando sucio.

-Solo si prometes no contarle nada a Alice –Advertí.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué puede Alice tener que ver con esto? –Sorprendido, se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Pues, mucho. Promételo Jazz, solo así te lo contaré.

-Vale, vale, no le contaré nada, te lo prometo –Puso su mano derecha en el corazón, y decidí que le creería.

-Vale, pues, ayer estaba demasiado aburrido, y en vista de que no podía hacer nada divertido con todos decidí, ir al café de Bella… –Mencioné su nombre y arrugué el rostro. Jasper gritó de sorpresa. Lo pilló en el aire, no necesité decir más.

-¿QUÉ? –Retrocedió y se levantó de la cama, sus ojos como platos -¿Estabas con Bella? ¿Te acostaste con ella?

**O_O**

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa!! hahaaaaa! OMG! Sí! ya sé! muchas de ustedes estarán pensando! **

**¿Oh Dios mío por qué se acostaron tan rapido? o me deben estar llamando loca por poner este encuentro tan reciente al inicio! xD hahaha! emmm pues, es un capítulo que representará un cambio, si, ya lo verán! Y pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que les guste como me gusta a mí. Ya saben que pueden decir todo lo que piensan en los Reviews! esas maravillosas herramientas creadas para que nos pongamos felices! pero vamos! ¡Hagan uso de ellos! Se siente muy bien leer lo que ustedes piensan! :) **

**Pues, no sé que decir sobre el capítulo, Edward me transmitió sus sentimientos. Hahaha! es la primera vez que escribo un 'Lemmon?' Sí, pues quizás las personas que me conocen y lean esto dirán que no es normal en mi! jajaja es que no me agrada mucho leer cosas con mucho contenido explícito, asi que trate de que fuera lo más implícito posible, y de verdad me gustaría mucho saber su opinion acerca de mi primer 'Lemmon' LOL! Edward quedó absolutamente fascinado! de eso no hay duda! jajajaja! y Jasper! OMG! Jasper quisiera poder ver su cara! hahahaha!**

**Bueno ya no hablaré más me iré, espero que les agrade el chap! y que please, dejen sus reviews! con sus opiniones, amenazas de muerte, consejos, lo que deseen! :) Hahaha!**

**McrLoVrfan ;)**


	5. Perspicacia, Humillación, Rencor y Seduc

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos. La trama es de mi autoría**

* * *

**Perspicacia, Humillación, Rencor y Seducción**

-¿QUÉ? –Retrocedió y se levantó de la cama, sus ojos como platos -¿Estabas con Bella? ¿Te acostaste con ella? –La expresión de horror de Jasper me hizo sentir muy pero muy mal.

-Jazz, estábamos muy borrachos –Dije apenado.

-No me lo puedo creer… -Respiraba lenta y profundamente, para calmarse y no juzgarme injustamente -¡Ella está comprometida! ¡Idiota! –Podía ver en su siempre impasible rostro, cómo el horror desfiguraba sus facciones.

-Lo supe esta mañana, después de todo lo que pasó –Jasper pudo sentir mi tristeza, y se sentó de nuevo, puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo en un susurro.

-Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, incluso después del instituto. Y te marchaste, estuvo desolada mucho tiempo, porque tú nunca la viste del modo que ella quería que la vieras. Hasta que consiguió a ese tipo Jacob, que medio la saco de las sombras. Pero a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta ese hombre para Bella…

Las palabras de Jasper me marearon, eran demasiada información, me quedé atónito al descubrir que Bella… me amaba… en un pasado ya muy lejano, y que yo la había hecho sufrir, todo fue como un agujero negro.

-…Es un patán… es extraño, y antisocial. Ahora, al parecer Bella tuvo una recaída contigo.

-No pasa nada entre nosotros, fue una locura, perdimos la cabeza, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, y el alcohol, para ella significó menos que para mí Jazz, para mi fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Para ella un error. Está más claro que el agua que ya me olvidó. Y no hubo ninguna recaída – ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? ¿Por qué ella nunca me lo dijo? Mi mente daba vueltas.

-Oh vale –Estaba pensativo –Eso cambia mucho las cosas.

-Si, y si no te molesta, por favor no comentes más el tema. Solo haz como yo, que intento olvidarlo –Aunque en el fondo no deseaba eso en lo absoluto.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Estaba sentada en mi oficina, totalmente sola. En frente de mí descansaban las facturas y las cuentas que se suponía debía de haber terminado de arreglar ayer en la tarde, en vez de haberme ido con Edward…

Me ruboricé furiosamente al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción se me escapó de los labios, no pude evitar suspirar y sentirme como en las nubes. Mi mente empezó a evocar todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, todos los segundos que pasé al lado de Edward habían quedado registrados en una parte de mi memoria donde estarían a salvo ser olvidados.

Sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, mis labios moviéndose frenéticamente contra los suyos, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, su boca alrededor de mis pechos… dejé escapar otro suspiro. Todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido… había sido… ¡Mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar! Todos los años de instituto estuve perdidamente enamorada de él, Edward era el protagonista de mis sueños y mis más íntimas fantasías desde mi adolescencia, pero él jamás se dio cuenta de mi amor por el, pues siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus otros intereses.

Él jamás me miró de manera diferente, jamás siquiera sospechó de mi interés hacia el. Siempre fui Bella, aquella amiga que estaba de su lado en las disputas, la que lo apoyaba en cada decisión que tomaba, la fiel compañera de estudios. Y no es que siempre estuviera de su lado porque estuviera perdida por él, sino que, teníamos tanto en común. Me resultaba la persona más fascinante, la más interesante, siempre me importaba saber su opinión. Sí, lo admito, aparte de amarlo, lo idolatraba.

Recuerdo claramente como fueron mis años de instituto, me humillé tantas veces para conseguir su afecto, pero él nunca se dio cuenta. Todo lo que a Edward le importaba eran sus sueños. Su futuro, su carrera, las calificaciones, el trabajo. Era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, y a mi me fascinaba verlo con tantas ansias de crecer, y de ser alguien en la vida, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba que él me amara, y jamás, por más que traté de demostrárselo, se fijó en mi.

No puedo describir la desolación que me embargó cuando él se fue. Había logrado lo que con tanto esfuerzo había trazado desde el instituto. Que lo aceptaran en Oxford. Mi corazón apenas pudo resistir su ausencia y la idea de que se iría por tanto tiempo, y no había garantías de que regresara. Quizás se enamoraría. Se casaría y tendría hijos. Y yo seguía amándolo como siempre lo amé.

Pero no estaba sola. Mis amigos siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Para tratar de subirme el ánimo, y no dejarme sumida en la depresión, por un amor que nunca había sido mío, y que había perdido.

Pasaron los años, y podría decir que me había recuperado bastante de mi eterno mal de amores. Podía sonreírle a la vida, y aceptar lo que ésta me ofreciera.

Así fue como llego Jacob a mi vida, haciendo mi pena más ligera, dándome una oportunidad de cambiar lo que había sido mi existencia desde la adolescencia. Me enamoré de el. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de una persona así? Después de que toda tu vida la persona a la que amaste nunca se fijara en ti, de repente llega alguien, para quien significas todo, ¿Cómo no podía fijarme en ello?

Lo realmente malo era el trabajo de Jake. Pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Pero eso no era una debilidad en nuestra relación, porque mientras más tiempo pasábamos separados más añorábamos volvernos a ver.

Hasta que… todo cambió. Cuando decidimos vivir juntos Jacob estaba súper feliz. Pero su humor empezó a cambiar drásticamente. Cada vez que se iba de viaje volvía más hostil, y empezaron las peleas y los problemas.

Había algo que Jake no me quería decir, por eso eran nuestras discusiones. Porque yo sabia que guardaba un secreto, y él no me lo contaría. Desde hace un par de meses que tenia esa leve sospecha…

Junté mis manos y bajé la vista al precioso anillo de compromiso que había aceptado hace ya casi un año, _'Comprometida'_ pensé. Y todo el remordimiento que estaba evitando sentir se me vino encima.

¡POR DIOS, IBA A CASARME! Y me acosté con mi mejor amigo. Y posiblemente el hombre al que más he amado en la vida entera. Tenía que ser fuerte, no caer de nuevo en la tentación, no podía permitirme a mi misma hacerle esto de nuevo a Jacob.

Pero la verdad es que desde que vi por primera vez a Edward desde su regreso no podía dejar de pensar en él… en esos ojos color hazel que me miraban a través de esas espesas pestañas negras, capaces de hacerme perder la concentración, esos llenos labios rosados, hipnotizantes mientras habla y su voz… aquella voz que era una caricia, como el más suave terciopelo… ¡PARA! No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años, él sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí… y yo… ¡Ha! Pero algo de lo que dijo hoy me tenía muy pensativa…

"_No puedo olvidarlo Bella, no eres otra persona con la cual tuve sexo, esto significa algo para mí…__"_

¿Significa algo para él?

Tres golpes en la puerta cortaron el hilo de mis reflexiones, levanté la cabeza súbitamente alarmada, para encontrarme con la brillante sonrisa de Alice quien venia dando saltitos a través de mi oficina.

-Pensé que la norma indicaba esperar hasta que se te pida que pases –Objeté con una mueca.

-¡Hola Bella!, ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡Y pretendes corregirme por no esperar una respuesta! Bah, ¿Cómo estas? –Se sentó con gracia en la silla al frente de la mía.

-Bien… -Respondí mirándola con desconfianza. Ya conocía yo esa sonrisa.

-Te ves mejor que bien, ¡Tus ojos están brillantes como cristales!

-¿Hay alguna razón para que estés tan temprano aquí? –Ella me miró ceñuda y ofendida.

-Ya que Edward se fue de fiesta toda la noche y arruinó los planes que tenía visualizados con él, decidí que tú y yo nos vamos de compras –Declaró con altivez.

-Pero Alice…

-¡Sin peros! ¿Recuerdas aquellos zapatos que no compramos porque…?

Decidí actuar antes de que se enzarzara en una descripción exhaustiva de las primeras quince prendas que iba a comprar en la primera tienda.

-Vale Alice, ¡Andando! –Su sonrisa en respuesta fue radiante.

Nos fuimos a uno de los Malls favoritos de Alice, le encantaba porque había tiendas exclusivas que recibían las prendas de la temporada con anticipación. Alice no dejaba de parlotear sobre los colores de moda para el otoño y el invierno, sobre las telas y las marcas, yo estaba absorta pensando en mi noche con Edward. No podía evitarlo. Alice era una persona extremadamente perspicaz y pudo notar mi alegre estado de ánimo, mientras desayunábamos, me estudiaba con sus diminutos ojos verdes, me incomodaba su escrutinio, pero ella estaba sonriente.

-A ver Bells, ¿A qué se debe tu humor? ¡Tus mejillas han estado toda la mañana ruborizadas! Y tus ojos, tienen un brillo especial hoy. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, sus ojos escrutando cada reacción o movimiento.

-¡¿No puedo estar feliz?! –Respondí carcajeándome.

-¡Es muy inusual! Siempre estás seria y callada, hoy estás callada, pero sonriente, ¿No piensas contarme? –Su labio inferior sobresalía un poco, suspiró y me miró con sus ojitos tristes, y no pude soportarlo, pero igual no podía contarle la verdad, tendría que utilizar toda mi concentración para poder crear una mentira creíble.

-Es que, la cafetería va mucho mejor este mes en comparación con el mes pasado –Respondí mordiéndome la lengua, porque no sonaba convincente del todo.

-Ah, ¡Me alegro tanto Bells! –Tomó mis manos –Pero, Si es eso lo que te hace tan feliz, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? –Su mirada era acusadora.

-Porque quería esperar, Ali, no quiero ir alardeando por ahí, ya sabes que no me gusta para nada –Eso pareció convencerla, pero entonces la pregunta que me lanzó a continuación me pilló con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué tal Edward? –Sus ojos estudiaron mi expresión, mis mejillas se arrebolaron, tratando de delatarme –Me refiero, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¿Cómo llevo qué? –Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y nerviosa.

-Ya sabes… me refiero, ¿En realidad ya no te afecta? –Su voz era cuidadosa, como si no quisiera herirme con sus palabras.

-¡Ah! Bah, nada que ver, ya lo superé Alice… -Murmuré, girando mi vista en la distancia y suspirando ante la mentira.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Dediqué mi semana entera a la búsqueda de un lugar donde vivir. Había hecho el intento de llevar la vida con cotidianidad, como siempre, sin demostrar que internamente, estaba en una lucha constante. Planteándome preguntas sin respuestas, y cosas que me trastornaban más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Por qué me sentía traicionado y humillado?

Fui a varias entrevistas de trabajo, con los Directores de varios hospitales, pero el hospital que más ilusión me hacia era el Seattle's Statal Medicine Center, donde mi padre había trabajado en su juventud. Envié mi curriculum por email, y cruzaba los dedos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido. Traté de escabullirme de los planes de Alice para el sábado, que por supuesto se trataba de la reunión semanal que hacían en el café de Bella. Pero fallé. Alice podía llegar a ser realmente pesada si se lo proponía.

Mis expectativas para esta noche eran: 1-Tratar a Bella como si nada hubiese pasado, así como ella quería. 2- Tratar de simular que estaba perfectamente cómodo. Vale, sería sencillo.

Alice y yo nos fuimos en mi coche. Los demás ya debían estar allí, íbamos tarde, cosa que desquiciaba a Alice. Y estaba más enojada aún, ya que el retraso se debía a mi negativa a que ella escogiera mi ropa, pero como usualmente pasaba, logró su cometido, y me enfundó en unos pantalones de jean oscuros, un jersey color crema y una chaqueta de cuero. Llegamos y Jasper salió a recibir a Alice. Yo me retardé un poco simulando que dejaba el coche bien parqueado, Alice entró y Jasper atemorizado me advirtió.

-Hey Ed, mantente alejado de Bella, ¿Eh? –Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Eso haré –El puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Es que hoy está aquí, el tipo este, Jacob.

Al oír ese nombre, una estampida de recuerdos dio vueltas en mi cabeza, un trago de tequila, una lengua juguetona, unos labios sonrosados, y un anillo de compromiso. ¡Maldición! Y yo que creí que mi tarea de hoy era sencilla. Decidido a marcharme abrí la puerta del coche.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Siseó Alice desde la puerta.

-El no va a ninguna parte –Jasper apartó mi mano de la manilla, cerró la puerta y me empujó hacia adentro.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en la misma mesa de la fiesta, que por lo visto, era la mesa donde habitualmente se sentaban. Al lado de Rosalie estaba Bella, sola. Al ver su cara sentí un fuego lento en mis venas. Jasper aún tenía la mano firme en mi hombro. Emmett se levantó para saludarme.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Ha muerto alguien? –Con la mención de mi nombre, Bella alzó la vista, se veía igual que siempre, amistosa, solo eso. Algo preocupada. Podía verlo en el ligero ceño que adornaba su frente.

-No pasa nada –Dije lo mas natural que pude –Me alegro de verlos.

La puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador se cerró, y salió a través de ella, un hombre alto, aunque algo más bajo que yo. De piel tostada, dientes perfectamente blancos y el cabello delicadamente peinado. Su ropa parecía cara. Estaba muy bien vestido, venia con la vista clavada en un enorme calendario, y no notó mi escrutinio.

Con que este era Jacob. Mi rival. Por llamarlo de alguna manera. Se sentó al lado de Bella, ignorándome por completo, y me sentí aliviado de no tener que hablar con él. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada para nada amistosa que dejaba entrever que no era santo de su devoción. Bella, como en un intento de enmendar la falta de educación de su novio se levantó diciendo.

-Eh-h, Jake, cariño, él es Edward –Dijo señalándome, el aludido separó la vista del calendario, se puso en pie y… me abrazó, luego de ese incómodo abrazo, al que respondí como si sintiera asco, me ofreció su mano.

-Jacob Black –Se presentó.

-Edward Cullen –Gruñí.

-Tengo entendido que conoces a mi Bells desde que usaba brakets, o quizá antes –Bromeó el con camaradería.

-Bueno, algo así, creo que desde los pañales, tenia el culito más lindo del kínder –Dije improvisando. Los ojos de Bella se salieron de sus orbitas.

-No es gracioso Edward –Dijo ella roja como un tomate. Jacob se rió de mi broma y respondió.

-Lo sigue teniendo –Y palmeó el trasero de Bella, una cólera desconocida congeló mis venas, quise arrancarle la cabeza por tocarla. Evoqué el recuerdo del trasero de Bella en nuestra noche de pasión y no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero me resultaba repulsivo escucharlo de su boca. Puaj.

-No cabe duda –Respondí, y esta vez, la cara de Bella no solo expresó terror, sino desesperación.

-Eww, ¡Paren ya! –Nos reprendió Rosalie. Jacob se carcajeó, muy seguro de si mismo, Emmett por igual. Alice nos miraba extraño a Bella y a mi, con perspicacia, como expectante. Jasper permanecía callado. Nos sentamos, y Jacob tomó la palabra.

-Bells, ¿No le has dicho a tus amigos que hoy escogeremos la fecha de la boda? –Bella le fulminó con la mirada, como avergonzada. Sentí un puñal, de hielo, sí debía ser un maldito puñal de hielo lo que sentí en las tripas. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-No, no lo creí necesario. Jake, lo hemos discutido ¿vale? No escogeremos aún, por favor –Suplicó Bella.

-No entiendo por qué no puedes hacerlo Bells, debe ser de lo más maravilloso saber la fecha que se convertirá en el día mas feliz de tu vida –Exclamó Alice extasiada, de seguro no tanto por el matrimonio de Bella con el troglodita este, sino por la fiesta y la parafernalia que ella armaría. Por otro lado yo solo quería vomitar.

-Ali, no puedo darme el lujo de escoger ahora mismo. Apenas he inaugurado este lugar, y necesita de mí al 100% al menos un año. Además una boda es sinónimo de estrés y ya es suficiente con el que tengo, ¿Verdad Edward? –El escuchar mi propio nombre me hizo salir de mi lucha interna por controlar mis emociones, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue asentir.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Bells! Sabes perfectamente que ni Rose ni yo permitiremos que tú te ocupes de tu propia boda. ¡Seria un completo desastre! –Bella le propinó una mirada cargada de veneno a mi demoníaca hermanita.

-Si, imaginen a Bella tratando de lidiar con la decoración y los preparativos de una boda sin matarse horriblemente, debe ser desesperante no poder usar los pies y las manos a la vez, ¿Verdad Bells? –Emmett, como siempre, metiéndose con Bella, pero Rosalie lo acalló con un pellizco y luego de eso, otra mirada cargada de veneno por parte de Bella, vaya, hoy era el día de matar con las miradas.

-Cariño, nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo que escogieras hoy –Dijo melosamente Jacob y yo sentí nauseas. Luego puso su dedo contra su barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz, y yo creí que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, me levanté de la mesa.

-Lo siento debo irme –Jasper me haló hacia el asiento de nuevo pero me lo sacudí de encima.

-¿Cómo? No puedes ir a ningún sitio Edward –Chilló Alice.

-Debo irme, tengo algo… importante que hacer –Enfaticé la palabra importante.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Tú? Bah Edward. ¡Si no haces nada! –Me echó en cara Emmett, y quise estrangularlo.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar? –Preguntó el ridículo de Jacob, y lo único que logró fue que le cogiera más ojeriza.

-Estoy esperando un E-mail –Respondí quedamente, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Usa el ordenador de la oficina de Bella –Vale perfecto, estaba declarado, odiaba a este tipo a muerte –Bells llévalo –Ella se levantó de la silla como una autómata y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Lo último que quería en el mundo era estar a solas con ella. Y el mundo no estaba de mi parte el día de hoy. Abrió la puerta, me dejó pasar primero y luego cerró detrás de ella.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –Inquirió furiosa.

-¿El qué? –Respondí meditabundo.

-Esa escena que has armado. Lo de mi trasero. ¿A qué estas jugando Edward? –Dijo realmente enfadada. Señalándome con su dedo.

-A nada Bells, simplemente dije la verdad, es el más bonito que he visto –Puso los ojos en blanco y me dio la espalda.

-Prometiste que nada iba a cambiar, y no lo has cumplido. ¡Ha cambiado todo! –Sollozó.

-No ha cambiado nada Bella.

-Sí, claro que sí, prometiste que vendrías a menudo a verme. Y desde que pasó lo que pasó, no haces otra cosa que ignorarme.

-¿Ignorarte? ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-No, quería que hicieras caso omiso de lo que pasó. No quiero perderte –Se enjugó una lagrima y me abrazó.

Quise maldecirla por verlo todo tan distinto a como yo lo veía. Pero no podía pensar nada en contra de ella. No le devolví el abrazo. Se apartó diciendo.

-Sé que metimos la pata Edward. ¿Crees que no me siento mal por haber jugado contigo? Por haberte seducido y haberte llevado a mi cama… -Maldición, ella lo había admitido. Que había jugado conmigo, para satisfacer su falta de sexo. Maldita sea. Para mi había sido la gloria – ¡Pero no fue mi intención! Estaba demasiado borracha como para…

-Bella, basta. –La hice callar –Tu novio esta allí afuera esperando que escojas la bendita fecha. Deberías irte y dejar esto –Al decirlo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero Edward... –Miró hacia el techo, respiró profundamente y declaró –No sabes lo nerviosa que me pones cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios, preferiría que dejaras de hacerlos, al menos frente a Jacob.

-Vale, seré un chico bueno y no diré nada más –Me dirigí hacia la puerta y ella me detuvo.

-Lo del E-mail no era cierto ¿verdad? Era sólo una excusa para irte –Me acusó. Y yo fingí haberlo olvidado.

-Absolutamente no, sí es cierto. Espero una respuesta del Seattle's Statal Medicine Center –Me volví de nuevo y me senté frente al ordenador. Abrí mi correo y para mi sorpresa ya tenía una respuesta, Bella estaba justo detrás de mí, viendo todo.

_Estimado Señor Cullen._

_Según su hoja de vida, usted posee habilidades y experiencias difíciles de ignorar. Ciertamente tampoco podemos pasar por alto el hecho de que usted sea egresado de la excelentísima universidad de Oxford. Yo como Director del hospital, quise responderle personalmente para decirle que nos complacería y sería un total honor contar con su excelente presencia como parte de nuestro personal. Agradecería mucho que decidiera unirse a nosotros. Espero verlo mañana en mi oficina para que charlemos. Mis más cordiales saludos a su padre Carlisle y a su familia. _

_Mark Stewart – Director Del SSMC*_

Bella reaccionó antes que yo. Pues aún no salía de mi sorpresa. Me puse en pie algo mareado, y sonreí plenamente. ¡Lo había conseguido!, había sido invitado a formar parte del personal del Seattle's Statal Medicine Center y no cabía en mí de la emoción. Bella me estaba hablando, felicitándome quizás, pero yo estaba demasiado sumido en la excitación. Actué sin pensarlo, solté una carcajada y la abracé, la sostuve y le di vueltas en el aire, ella también se carcajeó, y cuando la volví a poner en el suelo, sin pensarlo siquiera, la besé. Me apoderé de sus labios, y los envolví en los míos, con ansiedad y necesidad, ella dejó que mi lengua jugara con la suya, pero al cabo de un instante pude sentir su rechazo. Me estaba empujando. Y la solté, avergonzado cerré los ojos.

Sentí que alguien abrió la puerta y vi a Alice y al resto parados allí con expresión de curiosidad, levanté la vista y vi que Bella estaba inconvenientemente muy cerca de mí, demasiado ruborizada y con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Preguntó Alice, escaneándonos a ambos con una perspicaz mirada. Sentí que ella estaba consciente de que no nos habían capturado por un pelito. Quizás solo fueran ideas mías.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es la euforia? –Preguntó Emmett

-¡Es que Edward ha sido aceptado en el Seattle's Statal Medicine Center! ¿Pueden creerlo? –Chilló Bella, haciéndome alejarme lo más posible de ella. Mi hermana y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa y alegría, corrieron a abrazarme. Cuando Jacob vino a felicitarme me tendió la mano.

-Bella me ha dicho que este ha sido siempre tu sueño, ¿Eh?, al parecer se te están cumpliendo todos –No entendí por qué lo dijo pero le respondí amargamente.

-No todos créeme, no se puede tener todo en la vida –Di una mirada fugaz a Bella quien escondió su rostro en el hombro de su prometido.

Después de la alegría que causó la noticia de mi nuevo trabajo en el Seattle's Statal Medicine Center, nos sentamos a tomar café y charlamos. Traté de ocultar mi repulsa hacia Jacob cada vez que tocaba a Bella, porque lo hacia muy seguido. Le acariciaba el hombro o la abrazaba, y todo eso me ponía súper incomodo y con ganas de arrancar cabezas. Rosalie nos dejó atónitos con una noticia.

-Emmett y yo, nos casaremos en Abril del año que viene –La cara de Alice se iluminó como nunca se había iluminado el día de hoy, y casi se atraganta con el panecillo que estaba ingiriendo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Dos bodas en un mismo año, estoy que reviento de felicidad –Declaró Alice. Mirando dramáticamente al cielo, como agradeciéndole por tan buenas noticias.

-Lo hemos decidido esta semana, y nos ha parecido una gran coincidencia que Bella y… Jacob hayan decidido poner la fecha hoy –La duda en su voz antes de pronunciar el nombre del prometido de Bella dejaba claro que sus palabras eran otras.

-Si, obviamente es muy curioso –Respondió Jacob y se rió entre dientes. Bella tenia cara de que no sabia que decir.

-Pero no lo hemos decidido aún. Y por supuesto, no sería en Abril, porque es demasiado pronto. Yo creo que lo más conveniente sería esperar otro año… -Jacob la apuñaló con la mirada, una mirada gélida que le hizo callarse ipso-facto, y que hasta a mi me intimidó.

-No esperaremos un año más Bells. Lo más tarde que podremos esperar será hasta Diciembre –Dictaminó Jacob, y su tono me encolerizó. ¿Quién se cree él? Su dueño o ¿Qué?

-No puedes obligarla a que se case antes si ella no quiere –Las palabras salieron de mi boca conforme las pensaba.

-¿Disculpa? –Jacob me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No creo que sea apropiado que la presiones de esa manera, es decir, si ella quiere esperar un año más, ¿Por qué no? Me refiero, ¿Cuál es la prisa? –Ninguno de mis amigos vino a salvarme, y Bella tenía cara de pánico.

-Es asunto nuestro –Fue todo lo que respondió, e inmediatamente supe que yo ya no era de su agrado tampoco. Y para tratar de alivianar el ambiente decidí cambiar de tema abruptamente.

-Quería contarles que la semana pasada he estado buscando un lugar para vivir –Alice apenas necesitó treinta segundos para captar el significado de mis palabras, y de su cara se borro esa sonrisa que estaba exhibiendo desde hace un par de horas.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué significa eso Edward? –Preguntó Alice atónita. Jasper se removió en su asiento, es que él ya sabia que se iba a armar la grande.

-Que me mudaré pequeña –Dije con tono aburrido expresando lo obvio.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pensarlo? –Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Calma cariño, Edward ya está grandecito como para querer vivir solo –Dijo Jasper.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero el ya nos dejo una vez! –Reclamó mi hermana.

-Alice querida, por Dios, debes entenderlo, tu hermano ya no es un niño, de seguro quiere hacer su vida solo –Alegó Rosalie.

-Sí pequeña diablilla. Debes aceptarlo sin berrinches –Sugirió Emmett, apretando una de sus mejillas.

Bella solo sonrió condescendientemente a Alice cuando esta la miró con cara de perrito para que la ayudara con los argumentos. Y por primera vez mi hermana se rindió.

-Bien, vale, vete, puedes ir a hacer tu vida donde quieras, pero… tienes que lidiarlo con mamá.

-Si, gracias por recordarme la parte más fácil de todo este asunto –Dije irónicamente.

-¿Y adonde tienes pensado mudarte? ¿Ya has conseguido algo? –Preguntó Jacob.

-Pues aún no he encontrado nada –Detestaba que se mostrara tan amistoso conmigo, y la verdad yo no tenía razones para detestarlo, puesto a que Bella nunca fue mía, y él nunca me la robó, pero no podía evitarlo, mi resentimiento hacia el era algo tan natural como respirar.

-¿Qué tal si te mudas aquí? –Sugirió él, Bella ahogó un gritito y se atragantó con su bebida.

-¿Cómo? –Dijimos Bella y yo al unísono.

-Pues, el dueño del edificio se muda esta semana del departamento que está sobre el nuestro, y lo está rentando. Pero si no te parece un lugar muy adecuado para vivir, yo sólo estaba sugiriendo… -Y cerró la boca, parecía algo ofendido.

-No, no, sería ¡Fantástico! –Dije enfatizando muy bien la palabra 'fantástico' y la cara de horror de Bella no tenia precio.

-¡Pero Edward!... –Empezó Bella.

-Claro, seria maravilloso, ¿No es así hermanito? ¡Tendrías la mejor vecina del mundo!, ¿No te emociona Bella? –Preguntó Alice confundida.

-Claro que le emociona, ve su cara, al menos podrías cerrar la boca Bells –Sugirió Emmett.

-¡No!, ¡Edward no puede mudarse aquí! –Todos le fruncimos el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? –Murmuré, y aunque sabía exactamente el por qué me hice el estúpido, porque quería ver con qué salía.

-Es-es que-e, Maggie… ella va a alquilarlo –Tartamudeó.

-¿Quién demonios es Maggie? ¿Y por qué la prefieres a ella como vecina que a Edward? –Alice le sacó la lengua a Bella.

Ésta ultima tenia cara de desesperación. Y me miraba acusadoramente.

Divisé con el rabillo del ojo un movimiento, al voltearme me di cuenta de quién estaba a mis espaldas. Era la cajera, la tal Maggie Ireland que al parecer hoy estaba cubriendo el puesto de la que hacía la limpieza. Al ver su rostro, todo encajó perfecto en mi mente, como haciendo 'Clic'.

-¡Maggie! –Exclamé a viva voz, mientras me levantaba del asiento, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la susodicha. Ésta me miraba perpleja, con los ojos como platos y las orejas rojas, pero las miradas de confusión y terror que recibía desde la mesa fueron un incentivo –Tu jefa Bella aquí presente, nos acaba de decir que vas a rentar el piso superior al de ella. ¿Es eso cierto? –Dije acercándome un poco más a la muchacha, Alice, estaba apunto de gritarme, Bella apunto de correr, y Maggie apunto del colapso.

-¡Edward! ¡Aléjate de Maggie inmediatamente! –La aludida dio un respingo, e intento zafarse de mi agarre, pero la retuve muy cerca de mi cara, su rostro era un poema, sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par mientras yo me inclinaba y le decía muy cerca del oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

-Responde a mi pregunta Maggie –Batí mis pestañas en su dirección y eso pareció ser suficiente para romper su concentración, vaya, no sabía que fuera tan fácil, y como si no pudiera retener las palabras en su boca escupió en un suspiro.

-No que yo recuerde –Sonreí de lado, y la vi parpadear un par de veces, como tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había dicho hace un par de segundos antes, acerqué mi boca a su mejilla, y dulcemente deposité un beso –Gracias Maggie –Susurré y solté el amarre de sus hombros. La vi quedarse estática y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar.

Bella le envió una furiosa mirada que la hizo salir corriendo literalmente de allí. Entonces vi que quería empezar a decir algo pero Emmett se le adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Edward? ¡NO PODIAS VIVIR EN PAZ SINO TORTURAS A UNA POBRE NIÑA PARA QUE CONFIESE LA VERDAD! –Dijo dramáticamente; una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y sentí fluir una carcajada a través de ellos.

-¿Por qué mentiste Bella? –Alice parecía resentida por ese hecho, Bella rápidamente olvidándose de lo que iba a decirme, respondió a Alice.

-¡No he mentido! ¡Edward ha deslumbrado a Maggie! ¡La pobre no sabe de lo que habla! –Escupió la peor excusa que había escuchado en mi vida entera, pero lo único que podía hacer era carcajearme.

-¡Maldito Edward! ¡Siempre tiene a todas las chicas! –Murmuró Emmett por lo bajito y Rosalie le propinó otro bien merecido pellizco.

-Hay que admitir, que a la hora de seducir, ¡Edward tiene estilo! –Sonrió Jasper y luego la estúpida risa de Jacob, quien ahora miraba a Bella acusadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿No quieres que tu amiguito Edward sea nuestro vecino? –La palabra amiguito dejó entrever que se refería a otra cosa, Bella se quedó lívida al instante, como si se le derritiera el color de la cara.

-¡S-s-si! ¡P-por supuesto! Ya que Maggie claramente desistió –Exclamó con falso entusiasmo y con su cabello creó una cortina para ocultar el rostro.

-¡Ay qué divertido será esto! ¿No creen chicos? –Exclamó Alice con su chillón tono de alegría, Jasper me dirigió una mirada cuestionadora y confundida.

-¡Si hermanita, más de lo que te imaginas! –Respondí con una sincera sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras veía a Bella tragando fuerte.

* * *

***SSMC: Las Siglas del Seattle's Statal Medicine Center. Un hospital ficticio. Invención mía.**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! Pues este es el capi mas largo que he puesto, como recompensa a mis lectoras, a las cuales le fallé el día de ayer, hahaha! porque mi internet, está super asqueroso, no me quiere cargar ninguna página y casi que tengo que rogarle para que abra FF. AW! Este capi me encanta, siiii, porque vemos un poco del punto de vista de Bella y de cómo sufrio por Edward, de cómo llegó Jacob a su vida. Las emociones de Edward, y por fin la primera aparición de Jacob, hahahaha amo cómo se meten con el trasero de Bella, la pobre está horririzada de lo que Edward pueda hacer o decir! AWw, espero poder subir mañana otro capi, aunque se los prometo con más seguridad para el miércoles, ya que este es el último que tenia de reserva, hahaha.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de veras es el más largo que subiré, o eso espero. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS POR LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS!**

**Muchísimas gracias, de veras, espero que las que no se han animado a dejar sus reviews, lo hagan! Significa muchisimo! **

**Prima disculpa por el sufrimiento! hahahaha! tú sabes lo que sucede con este internet! JODER! **

**De nuevo muchisimas gracias a las que leen! y dejan sus reviews! Y LAS INVITO A LAS DEMÁS A LAS QUE SOLO LEEN DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS! :) **

**Nos Estamos leyendo! :) **

**McrLoVrfan**


	6. Un Día de Locos¡

******Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

**Un Día de Locos**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Estaba acomodando los platos de la cena en la cocina, mi mente volaba por las palabras dichas por Edward esta tarde, no entendía cual era el punto de venir a vivir a este edificio, ¿Para qué quiere hacerlo? ¿Quiere hacer mi vida miserable? Creo que el no se ha dado cuenta que su presencia delante de Jacob hace que mis latidos se multipliquen por mil, y que mis manos comiencen a sudar, creo que eso es lo que llamamos culpa. Si, aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió la otra noche no podía librarme de la culpa que me invadía, la culpa de haber estado con otro hombre que no fuera mi prometido, y que lo haya disfrutado tanto. Unas enormes manos alrededor de mi cintura deshicieron el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

-¿En qué piensas Bells? –Susurró en mi oído Jacob.

-En la cafetería –Esa se había convertido en mi excusa favorita cuando me cachaban pensando en Edward.

-Mmmm, ¿No quieres hacer algo más divertido? –Con facilidad me dio la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara.

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunté desviando mis ojos, así no podría leer la culpa en ellos.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué sugieres? –Rodó sus labios por mi rostro, hasta alcanzar los míos, apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y pude sentir todos sus músculos tensarse cuando me aparté.

-Lo siento Jake, estoy algo cansada –Murmuré soltándome de su agarre, el me siguió sin decir nada más.

Me lancé en mi lado del colchón, y Jake se recostó en el suyo, puso los brazos a mí alrededor. Ni pensar que mi último acompañante en esa cama era completamente otra persona. Suspiré y Jake beso mi coronilla. Mi mente estaba hecha un completo lio, mi vida desde que Edward llegó había dado un giro de 180º, ya nada era igual. Entre suspiros fui cayendo en la inmensa oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Estaba feliz, abrumado de felicidad, esta mañana había ido a entrevistarme personalmente con Mark Stewart el director del _SSMC _y por supuesto había aceptado su proposición. Él mismo me dio un pequeño tour por el hospital, presentándome a los colegas que trabajarían conmigo. Me la pasé de maravilla, tanto así que pude olvidarme por un rato de Bella, que sin razón aparente se había metido en mi cabeza como una nube desde aquella noche que estuvimos juntos.

Me sentía muy cómodo charlando con los otros doctores, me imagino que esto se debía a que me había pasado mucho tiempo metido en un hospital haciendo mis residencias, era como estar en casa. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo, podría decir que mi ingreso al personal había causado un poco de revuelo, no me explico por qué, debe ser que les gustan las novedades a las personas en este hospital.

Cuando me estaba preparando para irme, sentí que a mi espalda alguien se aclaraba la garganta, me di la vuelta para ver quién era y me lleve una sorpresa. Una exuberante mujer de estilizados rizos rojizos y, piel blanca como la nieve, más o menos de mi estatura, y mi edad. Me sonreía de oreja a oreja, me voltee un poco para verificar que me sonreía a mí, y sí, me sonreía a mí, pero ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué me sonreía como si nos conociéramos de antes?

-Vaya Dr. Cullen, al parecer no me recuerdas –Ladeó la cabeza y se carcajeó, yo fruncí el ceño confundido, tratando de averiguar de dónde me podía conocer, pero nada, no llegaba el reconocimiento.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que no –Respondí avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, no todos contamos con la dicha de tener una buena memoria, y la verdad, es que rostros como el tuyo no se olvidan fácilmente –Dijo en lo que me pareció un tono un poco sugerente.

-Lo siento pero ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde nos conocemos? –Expresé mi curiosidad.

Se aproximó y me tendió la mano.

-Tanya Clark, ¿Te suena? –Dijo esperanzada. Estreché nuestras manos, y dibuje una sonrisilla en mi rostro. La verdad es que su nombre me sonaba, pero no aparecía nada, estaba en blanco, juro que hasta podía oír los grillos en mi cabeza.

-Creo que sí, pero no logro recordar de dónde –Sonreí de lado.

-¡Vaya, qué mala memoria! En realidad no esperaba que me recordaras ya que probablemente no nos vemos desde la primaria. Creo que estudiamos todos los años de primaria juntos –Hizo una pausa- Yo me mudé a Alaska para la secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad, pero he vuelto, Seattle es mi verdadero hogar.

El reconocimiento llegó, tarde pero llegó. Mi mente voló en el tiempo en busca de recuerdos.

**-----Flashback-----**

Estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo jugando en el patio trasero de la escuela primaria. Jugábamos a pasarnos la pelota. Una que otra vez Emmett me hacia una zancadilla intencional para poder robarme el balón, y Jasper se moría de risa mientras yo mordía el polvo. Me levanté del suelo dispuesto a darle una patada pero unas risitas llegaron desde mi espalda y me giré para ver de quienes provenían.

Tres niñas que cursaban mi mismo año estaban apretujadas entre sí riendo como tontas, como si mi caída al suelo hubiese sido especialmente hilarante. Una de ellas tenia una melena de rizos rojos, las otras dos eran sus rubias secuaces, eran Tanya, Kate e Irina: 'Las Reinas del Cole'

Emmett que era el más estúpido por llamarlo de alguna manera, se puso recto en un suspiro. Estaba enamorado de Kate, y se veía ridículo. Sin embargo Jasper estaba acalorado bajo la mirada de Irina, a él no le gustaba para nada su cercanía, pero ella siempre quería estar encima de él. Y por último Tanya me miraba con sus ojos azules profundos y estiraba sus labios hacia los míos y yo me sentía apunto de vomitar.

-NOOOOOOO –Grité. Y me di a la fuga.

**-----Fin del Flashback-----**

-¡Vaya! Tanya, por supuesto, ahora si que te recuerdo –Me reí sonoramente al recordar sus intentos infantiles de seducción, ella me miró confundida pero se unió a mis risas.

-Yo no te caía muy bien al parecer, ¡Porque siempre estabas huyendo de mí! –Se carcajeó, y puso una mano en mi hombro –Ya veo que escogimos el mismo camino. En cuanto me enteré de que un tal 'Edward Cullen' era nuestra nueva adquisición te busqué por todos lados para ver si realmente eras tú, fue una bonita sorpresa –Su sonrisa fue cálida y genuina, le respondí con una igual.

Me acompañó hasta la salida del _SSMC_, conversábamos sobre nuestra carrera, preguntó sobre Inglaterra y yo me alegré de tener un tema de conversación ameno con una vieja conocida.

Nos despedimos, le dije que nos veríamos al día siguiente, y me pareció ver esperanza en sus ojos cuando dijo 'Espero que así sea'. Vaya, en realidad a estas personas les gustan las novedades.

Fui derecho hasta mi casa, me moría de ganas de contarle a mi padre, y también tenía pensado comunicarle a mi madre que me mudaría. En el trayecto fui preparándome mentalmente para su reacción, me preocupaba que se pusiera histérica o se molestase conmigo, aunque en el fondo yo estaba consciente que si su reacción era muy mala eso iba a durar muy poco, la bondad de mi madre no le permitía enfadarse nunca conmigo.

En la casa la sala estaba totalmente vacía. Me imaginé que cada quién estaría en sus tareas, me alegré de que pronto tendría mis ocupaciones y dejaría de vagabundear. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para prepararme un tentempié, saqué lo que necesitaba del refrigerador y cuando me giré hacia el mesón, me llevé el susto del siglo.

Mi pequeña hermana estaba pegada como una sombra detrás de mí, ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-¡Maldición Alice! –Coloqué en la encimera los ingredientes que estaban en mis brazos -¿De dónde demonios has salido?

-Lo siento hermanito, ¡No quería asustarte! Estaba en mi habitación, haciendo unos bocetos de unos vestidos para la universidad y escuché que llegaste. Estoy esperando que me des la buena noticia –Aleteó sus pestañas en mi dirección con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Pues… ¿Cómo sabes que hay buena noticia? –Le dije haciéndome el desentendido, a ver si podía engañarla.

-Bah –Chasqueó la lengua – ¡Sabes que a mí no me engañas! No puedes ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad en tu rostro, aparte sabes que soy vidente –Dijo apuntando con sus dos dedos índices hacia sus sienes y cerrando los ojos. Le di una sacudida a su desordenado cabello y ella se me tiró encima.

-¡Lo sabía Ed! –Masculló apretando mi torso, me estaba quedando sin aire, ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza…?

-P-Por supuesto que lo s-sabias Alie –Dije tratando de respirar –No soy estúpido como para rechazar semejante propuesta de trabajo, y si no te molesta, ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? Creo que me estoy poniendo morado.

Y me soltó algo avergonzada, pero enseguida se puso a dar saltitos y palmaditas.

-¡Hay que celebrarlo! –Chilló.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? No todos los días mi hermano consigue el trabajo de sus sueños –Inquirió, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, levantó un dedo -¡Cena!, eso es, haré una cena por ello –Y salió pitando de la habitación.

-¡Espera Alie! ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunté.

-¡Debo hacer unas llamadas! Luego ir al súper, y pasar por el centro comercial, para conseguirte un buen atuendo, mejor me voy poniendo manos a la obra, me quedan solo cinco horas –Y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Decidí no negarme a nada de lo que mi pequeño demonio estaba tramando pues así pusiera mil peros, ella encontraría dos mil razones a favor, y no quería gastar ni mi tiempo, ni mi paciencia. Me giré hacia la encimera y recordé que me quería preparar un bocadillo, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía hambre. Puse todo en su lugar nuevamente y cuando me giré, allí estaba Alice plantada en el centro de la cocina con su bolso en mano y dando golpecitos al piso con su pie derecho, mirando el reloj invisible de su muñeca con un gesto de impaciencia. Puse cara de confusión y ella bufó tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera de la cocina.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga todo lo que planeé si no me llevas allí? –Diablos, Alice necesitaba un auto, tal vez podría sonsacar a mi padre para que se dejara de formalidades y se lo regalase de una vez.

-Vale –Gemí.

En el trayecto al supermercado, Alice no paró de hacer llamadas. Primero llamó a una tal Chelsea que estudiaba con ella para decirle que los bocetos estaban terminados y que no se verían esa tarde como habían planeado. Luego a una tal Renata, dándole el mismo mensaje, y le pidió que le avisara a Charlotte. Solo comprendí que eran sus compañeras de tesis cuando me lo dijo.

-¿Jazz? Hey, esta noche daremos una cena en casa para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Edward, ¿Vale? Te veo a las ocho. Te quiero.

Y el mismo mensaje para Emmett, Rosalie, y Bella.

-¿Qué? Ah si, vale no te preocupes, él también puede venir –Replicó mi hermana rodando los ojos.

-Vale, nos vemos a las ocho entonces, te quiero Bells.

-¿Viene Jacob? –Pregunté, y en mi voz se filtró el desagrado.

-Si, es el prometido de Bella ¿Sabes? Va con ella a todas partes, aunque él sabe que no nos simpatiza –Dijo casualmente mi hermanita.

-¿Y por qué no les simpatiza? –Pregunté para documentarme acerca de las cosas sobre ese Jacob que los demás conocían mejor que yo.

-Pues, él al principio era muy simpático, se notaba a leguas que quería encajar con nosotros, pero es muy arrogante, siempre habla sobre él, sobre su trabajo, y luego de un tiempo empezó a ser un poco amargado, ¡Le prohibía a Bella que saliera con nosotros! Y ella siempre buscaba excusas para quedarse en casa, así el estuviera de viaje o no –Relató mi hermana con el ceño fruncido –Y es algo voluble, de a ratos está normal, luego es como si estuviera en una dimensión paralela o algo. Es un tipo muy extraño, en realidad nunca me he molestado en conocerlo a fondo. No sé si vale la pena o no –Finalizó y me dio una mirada significativa, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos estudiaron los míos mientras me cuestionaba –Y ¿Por qué no te gusta a tí?

Su pregunta me agarró con la guardia baja, ¿Eran diferentes mis motivos? Vale claro que lo eran, no había conocido al tipo lo suficiente como para crearme una imagen de él como Alice la tenía, sólo sabía que no lo soportaba, para nada. Que su simple presencia me fastidiaba. Respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Pues, Jasper ya me había hablado un poco sobre él, supongo que es una idea preconcebida. Quizás debería darle una oportunidad, y crearme mi propia visión de él –Mentira, no quería darle oportunidades a ese… Imbécil.

-Parece como si lo odiaras –Exclamó mi hermana con una nota de diversión en su voz –Y no creo Jazz te haya transmitido ese sentimiento hacia el. Lo tuyo es distinto – ¡Maldición! ¿No se podía comer el cuento y ya? Mi hermana era un completo fastidio cuando se proponía conseguir lo que quería.

-No lo sé Alie –Me estacioné en el parqueadero y me apresuré en cambiar de tema, porque éste, ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Así que, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? –Miré al cielo encapotado, esperando por el aguacero.

-Pues, no lo sé, creo que tomaré uno de los libros de recetas de mamá. Pero creo que será algo italiano. Todos amamos la comida italiana –Exclamó emocionada dando palmaditas.

Lo que duró nuestra estadía en el supermercado fue un infierno, Alice volaba pasillo por pasillo, metiendo infinidades de ingredientes al carrito, que quizás ni siquiera fueran necesarios, y yo corría detrás de ella, tratando de alcanzarla. Hicimos una fila enorme para pagar y luego cargué con las bolsas hacia el coche, mientras ella hablaba sobre mil cosas que no tenían sentido, recetas, pasta, tomates, ravioles, champiñones, y estaba empezando a marearme. Luego de descargar, me obligó a que la llevara al centro comercial porque debía comprar nuestro atuendo para la cena.

-¡Pero Alice, ni siquiera saldremos de casa! –Grité exasperado buscando alguna salvación.

-¡Eso no importa Ed! ¡Por Dios, hay que lucir impecable para este tipo de cenas! –Repuso mi hermana mirándome como si yo fuera un idiota.

-¿Y no podemos parecer impecables con algo que ya tengamos? –Supliqué.

-¡No! Recuerdo haber visto la ultima vez que fui, un vestido estupendo para mí, y he de aprovechar la oportunidad, aparte, creo que necesitas remodelar tu guardarropa –La fulminé con la mirada antes de responder.

-Ya lo has hecho tú ¿Recuerdas? –Ella me sonrió y dijo.

-Entonces hay que llenarlo.

Presioné el tabique de mi nariz, miré dramáticamente al techo del auto, y lo puse en marcha, dándome por vencido… _otra vez._

Si el supermercado me había parecido un infierno entonces no tengo nada peor con qué comparar la visita al centro comercial. A mi pequeña hermana no le bastó con arrastrarme por todos los pisos como su cargador personal, sino que me obligó a probarme cientos de prendas, y observarla a ella mientras hacía lo mismo. Cuando estaba apunto del colapso, ella revisó su teléfono celular y comprobó la hora. Ahogo un gritito y me cogió del antebrazo, arrastrándome de nuevo.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo es que no me avisaste que se me había hecho tan tarde? –Me regañó con el entrecejo fruncido y una fea mueca en la boca, comprobé la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 5:00 pm. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo habían pasado dos horas? Demonios, yo podía jurar que ya habían pasado varios días desde que salimos de la casa, y mi estómago ya estaba rugiendo en protesta a la falta de alimentos.

-Lo siento –Me disculpé sin motivo.

-¡Vámonos! –Pagó la última prenda que se había probado y me arrastró fuera donde estaba cayendo un torrencial aguacero. Nos refugiamos dentro del automóvil y gracias a que en mi familia teníamos una clara preferencia por la velocidad, logramos llegar a tiempo a casa para que Alice se pusiera manos a la obra. Alice no dejó ni que me sentara, rápidamente me puso a que la ayudara a hacer la pasta casera, así que estuvimos estirando y estirando en la maquina de pastas una masa verde que ella había preparado. Yo estiraba y ella espolvoreaba harina, éramos un gran equipo. Para cuando eran las 6:30 pm. Ya teníamos suficiente pasta secándose, pero inmediatamente Alice me puso un cuchillo en las manos y me ordenó que picara las cebollas.

Luego de picar lo que me pareció una docena de cebollas, y de derramar lágrimas cual niño pequeño, sentenció que le había sido de mucha ayuda y que ya me podía largar. Al salir de la cocina me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé una toalla y me di una larga ducha, para relajarme, Alice podía acabar con la energía de una escuela llena de niños en un par de horas, y ella seguiría igual de imparable e hiperactiva. Al salir del baño vi unas ropas tendidas en mi cama. ¿Cómo diablos…? Alice.

Había escogido una camisa negra de botones y un pantalón de vestir color beige. Sencillo, pero elegante. ¡Solo era una cena por Dios Santo! Me vestí con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Escuché el coche de mis padres. De seguro habían salido a pasear durante todo el día. Era algo que solíamos hacer cuando éramos chicos y el trabajo de mi padre se lo permitía. Salíamos a ver una película o tomar un helado los domingos en la tarde. Me imagino que ellos seguían con esos pequeños detalles aunque ahora lo hacían solos.

Bajé y me encontré con unos Esme y Carlisle muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es todo esto Alice? –Preguntó mí madre, viendo alrededor, donde Alice había colocado y encendido pequeñas velas, dondequiera que mirases ahí había una pequeña velita. ¿En qué momento…? Vaya, mi hermana era genial.

-Mamá, papá, ¡He organizado una cena para esta noche! –Dijo dando saltitos mi hermana.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración? –Preguntó mí padre risueño, imaginando una nimiedad, es que Alice siempre armaba un gran lío por todo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡El que mi hermano ya no sea un desempleado más merece una celebración! –Mi madre se sonrojó violentamente, como si hubiese olvidado mi cumpleaños o algo por el estilo, y se arrojó sobre mí.

-¡Qué alegría hijo! –Dijo besando cada una de mis mejillas.

Mi padre se acercó con una serena sonrisa en sus labios y me abrazó.

-Te ha mandado saludos el Dr. Mark –Le dije, él sonrió.

-Es un gran médico viejo amigo mío, estoy muy contento de que lo puedas conocer –Exclamó dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Mamá, vamos arriba, ¡Te he comprado un hermoso atuendo para esta noche!, papá, el tuyo está encima de la cama –Sonrió mientras tomaba a mi madre por la muñeca y me dirigía una mirada inquisidora –Vigila la salsa Edward –Y se perdió escaleras arriba con mi madre. Mi padre se dirigió a su estudio alegando que había unas historias de unos pacientes que tenía que completar antes de irse a arreglar.

Así que me metí en la cocina y me dejé embargar por un grandioso aroma. Vaya, parece que las habilidades culinarias de mi hermanita eran bastante buenas, porque si la comida sabía como olía… Mmmm… mi estomago volvió a gruñir y vi que eran las 7:30 por lo cual ya debían estar por llegar nuestros amigos.

Me puse nervioso al pensar en Bella y Jacob. No me había detenido a pensar en ello durante toda la tarde pues Alice se había encargado de mantenerme lo suficientemente ocupado como para ni siquiera pensar, solo concentrarme en seguirla y no perderla de vista.

¿Sería capaz de disimular mejor ese odio sinsentido hacia Jacob? ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad de que me demostrara que mi odio era inmerecido? Haría mi mejor intento, mientras escondía los brincos que daba mi estómago cuando veía a Bella sonrojarse. Y ese extraño fuego en mis venas, que tanto me confundía. Haría mi mejor intento de parecer el mejor amigo de Bella, en vez del estúpido amigo que odia a su novio sin razón aparente.

Un borrón pasó por mi lado y Alice se materializó en la cocina justo al frente de mí.

-Edward, te pedí que vigilaras la salsa –Me quitó la paleta de las manos y empezó a remover ella -¿Sabes? sería de gran ayuda si cogieras el vino que hay en la nevera y lo pusieras dentro de la cubeta de hielo que acabo de poner ahí –Sugirió Alie y se me ocurrió una cosa.

Me acerqué a ella, estudiando su anatomía, ella me miró con curiosidad, tomé su pequeña cabeza entre mis manos y busqué detrás de sus orejas, en su cuello, en los hombros, pasé la mano por encima de su espalda, sobre la tela y ella me miró confundida, se apartó con una mueca y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me tocas así? –Me miró con ojos acusadores.

-¡Estaba tratando de averiguar dónde demonios te apagas! –Me giré sobre mis tobillos, riendo a mandíbula batiente al ver la expresión de su cara, soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, dijo algo ininteligible entre dientes, creo que decía algo como 'Estúpido idiota me hace malgastar mi tiempo' y me reí con más ganas, mientras colocaba la botella dentro de la cubeta con hielo.

Salí a la sala y mi madre estaba bajando por las escaleras enfundada en un precioso vestido con estampado de flores, le quedaba precioso, es que en realidad mi hermana había escogido muy bien su carrera, la moda era su pasión. Se fue a la cocina y empezó a ayudar a Alice a poner la mesa mientras ésta última se iba a arreglar.

En vista de que no había nada que hacer me aproximé por primera vez desde mi regreso a mi piano, que estaba junto al comedor y junto a un ventanal por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna creciente. La escena me inspiró y me senté en el taburete del hermoso instrumento. Levanté la tapa de las teclas y dejé correr mis dedos desde las más agudas hasta las más graves, me reí al recordar que siempre había amado hacer eso.

Dejé que mis dedos reconocieran las teclas, y que marcaran con su tacto cada melodía y cada nota. Pude ver a mi madre de reojo, paralizada con una copa en la mano viéndome fijamente, ella tenia siete años sin escuchar mi música, y siete años sin escuchar su canción. Deje que esas conocidas notas llenaran el aire y llenaran de alegría a mi madre, la observe recomponerse de la emoción y acercarse a mi con sigilo para no distraerme, colocó su fina mano sobre mi hombro y yo giré para ver su rostro, unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la sonrisa en su rostro estaba fuera de lugar, pero comprendí que lloraba porque estaba feliz.

Luego de darme un beso en la mejilla se retiró para seguir con su labor. Diez minutos después sonó el timbre y un borrón se precipitó hacia la puerta dejando entrar a una hermosa y elegante Rosalie y a un Emmett con los ojos cuadrados.

-¡Qué maravilla, concierto privado con Beethoven! ¡Haberme dicho y traigo mi libreta de autógrafos! –Fue el saludo de Emmett, Rosalie lo miró directamente a los ojos mandándolo a callar, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡No es genial!? ¡Tenía años sin escuchar esas preciosas melodías Ed! –Acarició mi coronilla y yo asentí en agradecimiento.

-Si, ya me había acostumbrado a escuchar solo las grabaciones –Añadió mi madre.

Inmediatamente sonó de nuevo el timbre y Alice desapareció de mi vista, Emmett, Rosalie y mi madre estaban apoyados contra el piano, disfrutando de las melodías, así que tenia la vista libre a la entrada. Cuando mi diminuta hermana abrió la puerta pude ver con el rabillo del ojo a Bella, y al monigote parado junto a ella. Sentí las orejas arder, y continué en una melodía más agresiva y más rápida, no di tiempo de que se extinguiera la ultima nota de la ultima canción cuando ya había empezado la otra, Alice arrastró a los recién llegados dentro y los situó en donde los demás espectadores estaban. Sentía como si la mirada de Bella pesara mil kilogramos, ¿O era la de Jacob? Y decidí que ya era suficiente con el concierto, pues ya las miradas estaban empezando a hacerme sentir incómodo. Y acabé la melodía con una nota aguda sostenida.

Cuando acabé levanté la vista y vi a Alice, Rosalie, Bella y mi madre aplaudiendo con mucho ánimo.

-Ahora es oficial, Eddie ha vuelto –Se acercó Emmett dándome manotazos en la espalda y pensé q un pulmón podría salirse por mi boca.

-Gracias –Tosí.

-Bella, Jacob, es un gusto tenerlos esta noche en mi casa, c espero que Alice no haya sido inoportuna con nada que pudieran haber planeado, ya que ustedes casi no pasan tiempo juntos… -La voz de mi madre se fue extinguiendo mientras Jacob levantaba una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

-Para nada, señora Esme, no se preocupe, no ha sido inoportuna, Bella y yo nos habíamos estado preguntando qué haríamos esta noche, y creo que es una gran ocasión para celebrar.

-Si, Esme, no te preocupes –Terminó Bella.

Mi madre asintió y fue a abrir la puerta ya que Alice estaba en la cocina, dándole los últimos detalles a la cena. Era Jasper, se acercó a nosotros después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de mi madre se unió a nosotros.

-Vaya hermano no puedo creer que te hayas perdido el primer concierto de Edward en USA desde que regresó. Estas mujeres estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre él y desnudarlo, con los dientes y… No sé por qué consiguen sexy a los músicos –Y se alejó rascándose la barbilla, pensativo.

Jasper hizo un gesto de confusión y soltó una risotada, mientras los pequeños brazos de Alice rodeaban su cintura, mi hermana depositó un beso en sus labios poniéndose de puntillas y nos miró a todos.

-La cena está lista chicos. Vamos a sentarnos –Nos informó dando palmaditas.

Llamó a mi padre quien bajo por las escaleras, estrechó la mano de los hombres y besó las mejillas de las mujeres y Alice nos acomodó en nuestros asientos, mi madre y mi padre en los extremos de la mesa, al lado derecho de mi padre estábamos: Jacob, Bella y yo, y frente a nosotros estaban, Emmett y Rosalie, a su lado Jasper y el asiento vacío de Alice, quien estaba sirviendo vino en nuestras copas y luego trajo los tallarines de albahaca que tenían un aroma exquisito, y mi estomago rugió de nuevo. Bella a mi lado soltó una risita tonta, y me miró con sus ojos color chocolate directamente a los míos.

-Tienes hambre –No era una pregunta.

-Ya lo creo –Respondí – ¡Hoy ha sido un día de locos! Tuve una sesión de shopping esta tarde que me dejó molido, y hambriento, no sé cómo ustedes las mujeres pueden amar caminar de tienda en tienda –Farfullé y Bella rió de nuevo, parece que toda la tensión que había en sus ojos ayer se había esfumado, volvía a ser la misma Bella de antes de acostarse conmigo.

-La pregunta es cómo soportamos a Alice –Dijo bajito, riendo entre dientes.

-¡Hey! Puedo escucharlos –Mi hermana nos fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya lo sabíamos –Respondió Bella y le regaló un guiño a mi hermana.

Alice se sentó y propuso un brindis por mi nuevo trabajo. Todos dijeron cosas muy interesantes, sobretodo Emmett, que dijo algo que tenia que ver con 'Enfermeras que estaban muy buenas' Rosalie solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

Comimos la deliciosa cena, mi hermana si que se había esmerado, todo estaba absolutamente delicioso. Charlamos amenamente durante la comida y una vez que todos terminamos Alice recogió los platos, los demás protestaron porque ella no permitió que la ayudasen y luego empezó a servir el postre que era una elaborada tarta de chocolate, y me pregunto en qué momento la había preparado.

Durante toda la duración de la cena traté por todos los medios de ni siquiera mirar a Bella, no quería que la visión de ella junto a Jacob me volara los tapones y se agotara mi cordura y sentido común. Pero no pude hacer otra cosa que observarla porque el peso de su mirada en mi perfil me estaba volviendo loco, al voltear sus enormes ojos marrones me observaron con vergüenza y una pequeña sonrisilla se dibujo en sus labios, yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué? –Ella me miró avergonzada, noté que Jacob conversaba con mi padre y no estaba prestándonos atención.

-Es que… tienes algo ahí –Dijo apuntando a mi cara, yo en un acto reflejo pasé mi mano por mi mejilla, pero no había nada, ella rodó los ojos, tomó la servilleta que estaba en sus piernas, se inclinó hacia mi, y yo como un estúpido me quedé helado, observando el movimiento que su cuerpo hacia para aproximarse al mío, luego nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y sentí un espasmo en la parte baja de mi estomago cuando la servilleta rozó la comisura de mis labios, nuestros ojos nunca se separaron y había un tipo de intensidad respirable en el ambiente. Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y ambos dimos un respingo, como si hubiéramos salido de un trance.

Emmett había sido el culpable de que nuestra extraña conexión se rompiera, observé cómo este compartía una mirada cómplice con Rosalie, una mirada cargada de confusión.

-Gracias –Le dije a Bella sin mirarla.

Así acabó la cena y mi hermana nos llevó a todos a la sala, yo coloqué música, para el ambiente y Alice trajo otra botella de vino. Mis padres se disculparon porque estaban cansados. Y simplemente nos sentamos frente a la chimenea mientras Alice contaba una de las anécdotas sobre un desfile de modas que había ayudado a organizar recientemente. Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Entonces…? –Susurró.

-Entonces, ¿Qué? –Murmuré siguiendo su tono de misterio.

-¿Entonces tu pequeño _affair _con Bella ya fue olvidado? –Preguntó más bajo aún.

-No –Respondí.

-Tienes que intentarlo amigo –Sugirió.

-Créeme que lo hago Jazz –Suspiré con fastidio.

-No parece –Me acusó.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Pues, ayer los vimos en su oficina extrañamente cerca el uno del otro, tu empeño por alquilar el apartamento en su edificio, y ese extraño momento que han tenido hoy, el ambiente estaba tan intenso que podríamos haberlo cortado con un cuchillo –Enumeró mi amigo, dándome una mirada reprobatoria.

-Ayer la besé –Confesé, Jasper me entrecerró los ojos mientras continuaba –Me mudaré a su edificio porque es una excelente opción y lo que pasó esta noche, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que fue –Dije cerrando los ojos.

-¡Por Dios Edward! –Siseó Jasper casi en mi oreja -¡Aléjate de ella! entre ustedes existe esa tensión sexual, tú eres un hombre, y ella es una mujer debes alejarte de ella no acercarte, pues la carne es débil y ella ya ha tenido sentimientos por ti, no arruines su vida por quince minutos de pasión.

Alice notó la seriedad en el rostro de Jasper y le dirigió una de esas miradas que sientes que te escanea hasta el alma, por supuesto mi amigo desvió los ojos, o ella notaria que le escondíamos algo, e imagínense a Alice tratando de sacar información, si se lo proponía lo iba a lograr, eso podía jurarlo.

-No te mudes a ese edificio Edward –Me advirtió.

-Lo haré, para probarte que no soy lo que crees que soy. No estoy buscando seguir teniendo sexo con ella. En el fondo no sé que pasa entre nosotros, pero yo solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

-¿De qué hablan chicos? –Nos escaneó Alice a ambos interrumpiendo su relato y todos posaron las miradas sobre nosotros. Jacob me miraba estudiando mi rostro, yo simplemente desvié la mirada.

-Sobre el hospital, y que debo descansar pues mañana será un día largo –Anuncié levantándome –Gracias a todos por venir.

Estreché la mano de mis amigos y besé las mejillas de las chicas, al acercarme a Bella pude notar que Jacob se tensaba a su lado, solo rocé los labios con su mejilla pero podría jurar que ella había dejado de respirar. Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más pero ella se ruborizó furiosamente y los desvió al rostro de su prometido, quien tenia la mandíbula tensa. Me di la vuelta y la cháchara de mi hermana se perdió detrás de mí.

* * *

**Hello everyone! uhh! ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA! Si lo siento mucho de veras, jamás haré promesas de nuevo si no seré capaz de cumplirlas, me da mucha pena pues les dije que actualizaria diario, y no lo hice, pero tengo mis excusas, hahaha, primero fue mi PC que murió súbitamente, y estuve mi buen tiempo sin PC, joder, luego me dió varicela, pff después de estar vieja cubierta de pepas, y fué horrible! :/ pero ya mi PC está de vuelta y me he tomado unos días para escribir este cap, y decidí que me tomaré mi tiempo, haha es que ya agoté mis capitulos de reserva y necesito pensarlo y tener tiempo para crear algo que valga la pena, por eso decidi que actualizaré semanalmente.**

**Pues sobre el capitulo, me gustó mucho la participación de Alice, podemos ver cuan electrica e incansable es, tambien sabemos de sobra que nada la detiene cuando quiere algo, o cuando quiere saber algo. Me pareció lindo reunirlos a todos para celebrar la alegría de Edward, asi sabemos cuán fuertes son sus lazos de amistad, ha sido una amistad muy larga.**

**Oh si, Tanya IS BACK, xD jajaja me pareció comico el estúpido Flashback, Edward como que es alergico a las chicas desde pequeño, al decir que es alergico a las chicas me refiero a que nunca les dio importancia en su vida, para el todas las chicas que han pasado por su camino no han significado nada pues siempre habia tenido una meta fija.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para agradecerles a todas las lectoras y lectores, porque descubrí por ahi que tengo un lector, muchisimas gracias Feli! la opinion de un hombre en estos casos es extraña pero me gusta mucho que me hayas expresado lo que pensabas! muchas gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, muchas gracias a mis amigas que me han apoyado con esto, sus palabras han sido muy lindas, me hacen querer seguir, y olvidarme de mis inseguridades, haha, gracias a Laura, Andrea, Yue, Oreo, Dani, Feli, y las demás chicas! hahaha! contestaré los reviews que dejaron en mi ausencia! **

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN BONITO SAN VALENTIN! **

**Comenten sobre el capi! dejenme sus opiniones, digan lo que quieran! jajaja pero haganlo, recuerden que es gratificante.**

**Bueno entonces supongo que nos leemos en una semana! se me cuidan! Besos!**

**McrLoVrfan**


End file.
